Je ne suis plus Divergente Je suis Convergente
by I'mnotDauntlessI'mDivergent
Summary: Tris n'as pas pu retrouvé Quatre après la mise en échec de la simulation, elle a du partir seule. Elle a errée pendant des jours, croyant que tous ceux qu'elle aimait était mort. Puis elle les a trouvé, eux. Des Audacieux qui avait gardés les valeurs d'antan tous t'en incluant les autres factions dans leur système. Elle les aidera et eux l'aideront. Lisez, je suis nulle en résumé!
1. Prologue

**Coucou tout le monde, suite à certaines reviews j'ai décidé de réécrire le prologue… J'espère qu'il vous plaira et reviwers ! ^^ Et juste pour expliquer : ce ''chapitre'' est une sorte d'explication pour la suite de la fic, et pour ce qui est de développer les réactions de Tris face au double jeu d'Éric c'est dans le prochain chapitre. Voilà donc bonne lecture.**

**ᘛ****ᘚ**

Prologue :

POV' Tris :

Je m'éveille avec leur visage devant les yeux.

_Tobias. _

_Christina. _

_Papa._

_Maman._

_Caleb._

Et _Will_, sur qui _j'ai_ tiré, mais heureusement ma nouvelle famille, ma nouvelle faction, l'a sauvé, _ils_ sont arrivés juste après que _je_ lui est tiré dessus.

Ils l'ont stabilisé puis l'ont amené _ici_, mon nouveau chez moi, même si ça ne le sera jamais complètement sans _eux_.

Je l'ai su quand _ils_ m'ont... Amener ? Fais visiter ? Dans leur QG.

Après _elle _m'a capturé.

_Ils_ m'ont délivré des prises des Erudits, qui se servaient de moi pour faire des expériences.

Expériences, qui malheureusement pour moi ont toutes échoués.

Si _elle_ avait réussi je serais morte avec eux.

Avec Tobias. Avec mon amour.

J'aurai _voulu_ mourir.

POV' Omniscient :

Un an c'est écoulé depuis la mise en simulation des Audacieux. Tris a réussi à l'arrêter à temps mais elle n'a pas pu retrouver Quatre.

Elle a dû s'enfuir car des traîtres Audacieux se sont mis à sa poursuite bien avant qu'elle eut le temps de dire « Ouf ». La jeune fille dû donc partir et c'est réfugié dans les souterrains de la ville.

Elle y a erré quelques jours en cherchant de temps en temps de quoi manger, mais si elle n'avait pas faim mais surtout soif.

Une semaine après la fin de la mise en simulations des Audacieux, Tris est remonté à la ''surface'', à la recherche de résistants encore en vie.

A la place de les trouver, elle les a trouvé _eux_.

Ils l'on amener dans leur QG, qui contre toutes attentes était dans les souterrains de la ville, juste à côté de là où Tris était il y a quelques jours.

Sept cents Audacieux, trois cents Divergents, deux cents Altruistes, cents Erudits et cinq cent sans-factions. Mille huit cents personnes de tout âge allant de cinq à infini ans (NDA (note de l'auteur): ça se dit pas mais bon).

Les Audacieux avaient été mis de côté par les leaders pour faire un deuxième siège Audacieux. Au fur et à mesure que les années ce sont écoulé, les leaders Audacieux ne se souvenait plus de leurs existence, alors ils ont eu leurs propre leaders et ne sortait que pour chercher des vivres, à l'extérieur de la Clôture, en marchant dans les souterrains pendant deux bonnes heure et après on sortait par une trappe et l'on était dans une grande grange qui servait à entreposer les vivres en hiver. Les adultes les plus qualifiés, faisait classe aux enfants et certains Audacieux ont exploré le monde par-delà la Clôture, où ils ont découvert des anciens bâtiments à l'abandon qui renfermait bien plus de mystère qu'ils ne laissaient à croire. Aux murs, des carte, avec comme titre ''planisphère'', des ordinateurs que l'on peut transporter partout contenant des renseignements sur les guerres, les phénomènes météorologique, des étagères pleines de livres, et des instruments de musique de toutes sortes (les Divergent ont une aisance très marqué sur ça : ils arrivent à jouer d'un instrument alors qu'ils n'en n'ont jamais joué). Ils avaient tous rapporté à leurs QG. Aucun d'eux n'était mort en rentrant.

Ils se l'a coulait douce jusqu'à ce que Éric découvrit leurs existence, et, après avoir fait des recherche approfondis à ce sujet, a fini par les trouvé.

Il est maintenant un de leur leader.

Il faisait passer pour morts les Divergents qu'il découvrait chez les Audacieux et les amenait chez eux.

Cette ''faction'' –si on peut l'appeler ainsi- est assez spéciale, elle regroupe plusieurs membres de différente faction, il n'y a pas de couleur de vêtements obligatoire mais, en général, les gens gardent leurs couleurs habituel (noir, pour les Audacieux, gris pour les Altruistes, noir et blanc pour les Sincères, bleu pour les Erudits, et rouge/orange/jaune pour les Fraternels) à part les Divergent qui soulignent leurs différence de plusieurs couleurs de vêtement.

Néanmoins les factions existent dans cette ''cellule'', les Altruiste restent ensemble, et pareils pour les Erudits, les Audacieux ou les sans-factions. Les Divergents eux, se sont intégrer à un des groupe former par les différentes factions, ici ils ne sont pas une menace, ce qui est positif.

Chaque ''faction'' à un ou deux leader, en général des jeunes de 16 à 26 ans.

L'arrivée de Tris, qui c'est rebaptisée Six, ne voulant que personne ne l'appelle par ce nom qui lui rappelait un peu trop sa vie chez les Audacieux et Tobias, chez eux à changer pas mal de choses…

Ayant été témoins de la guerre qui régnait dans la ville, ils savaient tous que c'était elle qui avait sauvé les habitants de la ville, qu'elle était Divergente, et surtout, à quels factions elle est aptes.

Etant apte à trois des factions, donc, la plus puissante des Divergents, les Divergents pour ça divergence, les Audacieux car elle est elle-même une Audacieuse, les Altruistes car c'est une native Altruiste et les sans-factions, on ne sait pourquoi, on voulut l'élire leadeur principal de leurs communauté. Les Erudits n'ont rien dit.

Dans un premier temps, Tris… Six a refusée puis, finalement, a accepté en découvrant qu'ils avaient sauvés Will et qu'ils avaient, il y a huit ans, recueillis une petite fille lui ressemblant beaucoup : les même yeux bleu-gris , les même cheveux bruns que Caleb et, avec elle, une des seules photo d'Andrew et Natalie Prior, les parents de Six, et une photo de Caleb et Beatrice, à l'âge de douze ans. Et un mot avec elle :

_Cher Audacieux,_

_Une guerre aura lieu, je le sens, et je ne veux pas mettre en danger mon troisième enfant._

_Elle s'appelle Emilie, elle a à peine deux semaines._

_Je dirai à ma famille qu'elle a disparus lors de l'accident de voiture qu'il met arrivée récemment._

_Prenez soin d'elle, je vous en prie._

_Natalie, _

_sa mère qui l'aime._

Le lien entre elles deux n'a pas été très compliqué à faire. Elles étaient sœur.

Maintenant leader, Six fut installée dans un des appartements le plus grand du QG, si ce n'est le plus grand, étant lui-même immense.

Trois mois après son arrivée, Tris avait changé beaucoup de chose : maintenant tous les ados de plus de 14 ans et les adultes de moins de 45 ans, apprenaient à se battre sous son instruction, celle d'Éric et celle de Steve. Et, à la demande de certains parents, elle donnait des cours de self-défense pour les plus jeunes. Six avait aussi instauré une réunion pour toute les parties de cette ''faction''. Chaque mois se réunissait les leaders Audacieux (Steve Mcgarett et Éric), Erudit (Jake Castellan), Divergents (Tris), Altruiste (Marcus (qui les avait rejoint au grand détriment de Six)), et, sans-faction (Elena Pierce).

Elle avait également installé un poste de surveillance, où des Erudits, des Divergents, des sans-factions, des Altruistes et des Audacieux, travaillait ensemble pour surveiller la ville, la guerre qui ne faisait que commencer, les sans-factions qui n'étaient pas avec eux semblait vouloir prendre le pouvoir, et sans parler des résistants qui était composé de la moitié des Audacieux connus officiellement, et qui était diriger par on ne sait qui et était composer de on ne sait qui aussi.

Mais pour surveiller, il faut placer des caméras et des micros, donc les Audacieux s'étant porté volontaire partir mettre caméras et micros dans chaque rue, parc, entrepôt, étage… Tris devait mettre une caméra dans le QG des Audacieux, ça se passa sans problème, le problème fut de mettre une caméra et un micro dans le bureau de Jeanine… Cela foira : elle se fit drogué par un Erudit vicieux qui c'était caché en entendant que la serrure se faisait crocheter et l'avait assommé puis, amener avec l'aide de quelques traîtres Audacieux, dans une salle d'expérience où Jeanine Matthews l'attendait avec impatience pour faire des études sur les divergents.

On l'avait retrouvée 6 mois après son ''emprisonnement'', complètement fatigué, torturé, et maigre, encore plus qu'avant.

Elle n'avait rien dit à personne sur ce qui c'est passer chez les Erudits, et à chaque fois que quelqu'un le lui demandait, Six se refermait sur elle-même et allait taper dans un sac de sable ou dans le champion du jour sur le ring.

Mais elle se remit vite sur pieds avec le soutien de tous ses amis et de sa petite sœur, Will, Steve un Audacieux, Clara une Divergente, Jen (Jennifer) Pearson une Audacieuse, Elena Pierce une sans-faction, Jake Castellan un Erudit et, contre toutes attentes, Éric, qui peut être très sympa quand il veut.

Steve McGarett est un Audacieux typique : tatouage sur tout le dos, les bras, le torse mais pas au visage et au jambe, et pas de piercing. Il a la peau un peu bronzée, des cheveux bruns cours, les yeux bruns clair, les oreilles décollé, et dans certaines de ses habitudes il faisait penser à Tobias, selon Six. C'est l'un des leaders principaux de la ''faction'', il a été élue pour présidé au Conseil et prendre toutes les décisions importante avec l'aide des autres ''présidents '' du Conseil et des leaders qui, eux, propose leurs idée pour améliorer leur fonctionnement. Clara Roth est une Divergente, Fraternelle, dont elle est native, et Audacieuse, dont elle est transfert. Elle a elle aussi les cheveux cours, bruns et les yeux bruns. Ses oreilles sont ornées de boucles d'oreille qu'elle affectionne particulièrement, car elles lui rappellent le ''bon temps'' passée chez les Audacieux. Un vaste tatouage lui recouvre tout le cou, représentant des fleurs fanées et un petit cercle qui fait penser à un mini capteur de rêves. Jennifer Pearson, dite Jen, est une Audacieuse, grande, svelte et rapide, elle est une adversaire assez coriace, elle se débrouille très bien avec un arc –qu'ils ont rapporté de leurs expédition à l'extérieur de la Clôture-, où une arme à feu. Elle a un peu plus de mal pour les couteaux, mais s'exerce longuement avec, occasionnellement, Tris –quand cette dernière en a le temps-. Brune, cheveux souvent tressé, de manière assez déconcertante pour une Audacieuse, des yeux bruns avec une lueur de fierté et de détermination sur un visage tout aussi déterminé. Elena Pierce, est une leader Sans-faction, une ancienne Altruiste, transfert Erudite. Elle siège au Conseil, c'est, d'ailleurs, avec Six la plus jeune des leaders de cette grande ''faction'', âgée de 17 ans et demi au moment de la simulation. Malgré ses aptitudes pour les Erudits, c'est une combattante hors pair, elle s'entraîne souvent Jennifer ou Tris, quand celle-ci en a le temps. Elena, ou aussi nommé El part ses ami(e)s, sait très bien comment manier une arme à feu, une arme blanche ou ses propres mains, pour mettre un adversaire au tapis. Ce qui l'avantage surtout, c'est qu'elle réfléchit avant d'agir, comme une Erudite, sauf, qu'elle, elle agit vraiment et ne laisse pas les autres se salir les mains (NDA : on ne se sent pas visés ? Hein, n'est-ce pas Jeanine Matthews ?). El est –encore - une brune aux cheveux longs et aux grands yeux bruns, environ la même taille que Six, si ce n'est un peu plus grande, elle à la peau un peu bronzé et lisse. C'était la meilleure amie de Tris pendant leur enfance chez les Altruiste. Jake Castellan, leader des Erudits, siège au Conseil. Il a pris la tête des Erudits qui n'avaient pas du tout le même point de vu que Jeanine, il est ainsi devenu le leader de leur petite communauté d'Erudits. Il est blond, aux cheveux courts et aux yeux bleu-vert, mais surtout vert. Jake a vaguement appris à se battre grâce aux différents entrainements des autres membres de leur petit groupe.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : 1 ans après… Une nouvelle famille, un manque, des souvenirs…

Et une sœur.

POV' Six :

Je m'éveille en ayant leurs visages devant les yeux.

Depuis peu – depuis que je suis revenue de chez les Erudits – je meurs d'envie de me venger, de tuer, d'étrangler, Jeanine même si je sais que je ne le ferai pas, je ne suis pas comme ça, et puis les filles m'en empêcherai…

Elles sont super sympa, mais elles ne pourront pas remplacer Christina, elle a été ma pre… bon d'accord, deuxième meilleure amie, et je ne sais même pas si elle est encore en vie… Tout comme Tobias… Tobias…

-TRIS !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Em ? je grogne dans mon oreiller.

-Tu es réveillée ? me demande ma petite sœur.

C'est la seule chose qui me reste de mes parents… A part Caleb.

S'il est encore en vie…

-Comment je peux ne pas être réveillée vu comme tu as criée ?

-Moi ?

-Oui toi Emilie.

Je me tourne dans mon lit et la regarde.

Elle est dans l'encadrement de la porte, encore en pyjama bleu et gris, tout comme moi d'ailleurs.

Je lui souris, et elle me sourit. Je l'aime comme si je l'a connaissait depuis toujours, c'est fou parce que je l'a connaît à peine depuis quelques mois.

-Aller, viens, lui dis-je lui écartant mes bras où elle vient s'y blottir immédiatement. Ça va ?

-Oui, dit-elle d'une petite voix fluette. Et toi ?

-Moi, je vais bien ma puce…

-Et moi, je n'y crois pas du tout ! fit une voix familière derrière nous.

Emilie sursauta, regarda qui était là puis sortie de mon lit pour se jetée dans les bras de la nouvelle venue.

-El ! s'écria ma sœur.

-Salut, ça va ? demande-t-elle à Emilie. Et toi, c'est pas bien de mentir ! me réprimande-t-elle avec humour.

-Oui, ça va, avant j'ai réveillée Tris parce que je croyais qu'elle était réveillée alors je l'ai appelée en criant ! C'était marrant ! raconte la petite monstresse en rigolant.

Elena éclate de rire, très vite accompagnée par moi.

Ça fait du bien de rire.

-Allez, dit El en reprenant son calme, tu comme moi. Éric et Steve te cherchent, ils veulent te voir pour je ne sais plus trop quoi.

-Okey, tu peux t'occuper d'Emilie en attendant ? je demande à mon amie en me levant. Il faut lui faire prendre son déjeuner et après elle à cours avec Christie.

-Ouais, t'inquiète, tata El, s'occupe de tout !

-Justement, c'est ça qui m'inquiète, dis-je en prenant mes affaires pour aller dans la salle de bains.

Je l'entendis rire avec ma sœur une fois la porte refermer derrière moi. Je souris.

J'ai de la chance de les avoir. Sans elle, Jennifer, Clara, ou les garçons, je crois que j'aurai plongée… Pour surement ne jamais me relevée.

Ma fuite après la fin de la simulation m'a détruit petit à petit.

Plus précisément, ne pas savoir si ceux que j'aimais était encore en vie, c'est cela qui m'a détruit petit à petit. Ne pas savoir, être dans l'ignorance et ne pas pouvoir agir.

Mais je les ai trouvés.

Ou plutôt ils m'ont trouvé…

_J'entrai dans un entrepôt où les Erudits avaient mis tous les vivres, qu'ils avaient pu trouver chez les Altruiste, c'est-à-dire, que très peu, ou dans les entrepôts qui étaient réservés par les Altruistes pour stockés la nourriture pour les Sans-factions, c'est-à-dire, beaucoup._

_J'étais partie en quête de nourriture dans les caisses en bois quand j'entendis du bruit. _On dirait qu'on tape sur du métal assez épais_, pensais-je à ce moment-là._

_J'avançais silencieusement vers la source du son quand quelqu'un surgit derrière moi en me prenant – broyant serai plus juste – le bras._

_Je me débâtis. Je ne voyais pas mon adversaire mais je sentais qu'il était bien plus grand que moi. Il me mit part terre sans difficulté et se mis sur moi. Cet homme me dominait de toute sa taille._

_-Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il._

_-Un monstre, répondis-je ironiquement._

_-Une Sincère ? continua-t-il._

_-Je répondrai à tes questions seulement quand tu te lèveras et que…_

_Je n'avais pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase j'étais déjà debout, une lumière dans les yeux._

_Je clignai des yeux puis leva ma main droite pour empêcher la lumière de m'éblouir._

_Le gars baissait sa lampe troche et se retourna vers… Quelqu'un._

_-Euh, les gars…_

_Il fut interrompu._

_-Merci pour moi, le coupa une voix féminine._

_-Désolé El. Éric je crois qu'on n'aura pas besoin de chercher longtemps ta Prior, là._

_-Quoi ? dit une voix malheureusement familière._

_Des lumières apparurent au bout du couloir. Petit à petit des silhouettes se dessinèrent, laissant voir un groupe d'une dizaine de personne._

_Et à leur tête une personne que je n'aurai jamais voulu revoir. Éric._

_-Toi ! hurlais-je en me libérant de la poigne de l'homme et en avançant vers Éric d'un pas menaçant._

_-On se calme la Pète-Sec, je ne suis pas là pour me battre avec toi, t'amener chez la manipulatrice qu'est __Matthews ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. J'ai aidé Jeanine parce que j'espionnais pour les…, il hésita puis repris, des amis._

_-Parce que le leader traitre à sa faction que je connais n'existe pas peut-être ?! Non mais vous vous fichez tous de moi ici ?! je continuais à avancer vers cet idiot de première d'un pas menaçant._

_-Oh, Prior tu te la ferme et tu écoutes ! dit un des gars derrière l'homme qui m'insupporte le plus au monde._

_-Toi tu te la ferme, je t'ai pas causé, ok ? lui rétorquais-je, du tac au tac, puis me tourna vers Éric et dit, pourquoi tu as trahis les Audacieux ? C'était t'as faction, non ?! Celle qui t'avais accueillie après ta défection des Erudits !_

_-Tu sais quoi Tr…_

_-Six, le coupais-je sèchement._

_Je m'arrêta de marcher, j'étais juste devant lui._

_Il esquissa un sourire, sachant pourquoi je prends se surnom._

_-Six. Tu sais quoi ?! Tu nous suis, tu regardes, tu écoutes et après tu donnes des coups, comme l'Erudite que t'aurai pu être, pigé ?_

_Je grogne, lui mit une calque et lui rétorquais-je, furieuse :_

_-Tu sais quoi, Quat'z'yeux ?! Si tu veux me montrer quelque chose commence déjà par apprendre à respecter les gens, c'est une des valeurs des Audacieux, non ? Le respect, la bravoure, le courage, le contrôle de soi, l'honneur… Le manifeste compte, non ?! 'Fin ses derniers temps plus trop, et on se demande à cause de qui ?! Mais attends laisse-moi réfléchir, à cause des leaders Audacieux, dont, je fais une pause et reprends, toi tu faisais partie._

_-Bea… Six, dit la seule femme du groupe en avançant dans la lumière, calme-toi, c'est un de nos leaders._

_Elle est à présent dans lumière diffuser par la lampe d'un des hommes. Je l'a reconnais immédiatement._

_Ça me donne un coup de froid. C'est Elena, une Altruiste qui a un an de plus que moi, elle est allée chez les Erudits et a échouer à l'initiation, d'après ce que j'avais entendue. C'était ma meilleure amie… avant, avant tout ça, on se retrouvait en cachette entre nos maisons, et on parlait de nous, dans quelles faction irons-nous le jour de la Cérémonie du Choix, si nous resterons ou pas… La veille de sa Cérémonie du Choix, elle n'est pas venue à notre rendez-vous secret. Je l'ai revu le lendemain quand elle est allée à la Ruche pour décider de son avenir. Ce fut la dernière fois où je l'ai vu._

_-Il a sauvé beaucoup des Divergents qui étaient chez les Audacieux, continue-t-elle, en nous les amenant et les faisant passer pour mort chez vous. Il nous a aussi amené un de tes ami qui avais été touché par une balle… Je ne me souviens de son nom, termine-t-elle en se tournant vers Éric._

_-Will, c'est Will, lui répondit Éric._

_-Wi…Will ? bafouillais-je._

_-Oui, ton ami Erudit est belle et bien vivant avec un bandage tout autour du torse._

_Je ferma les yeux pour me remettre les penser au clairs. Will, vivant, Elena, devant moi, Éric, … loyale à ça faction ? Si Will est vraiment en je ne peux pas le laisser avec Éric et ses pulsions sadiques. Je peux au moins aller voir si ce qu'il me dit est vrai je n'ai rien à perdre de toutes manières…_

_-Okey, je vous suis mais au moindre fait suspect je me casse en courant, pigé ?_

Ou je tire sur tout ce qui bouge au choix…

_-Très bien, dit Elena en souriant._

_Puis elle me prend le bras et me tire._

_-Suis-moi._

_Après avoir marché jusqu'au bout du couloir, puis tourner à droite, déverrouiller la porte, et déplacer un meuble on passe par une grande trappe, pour ensuite nous retrouvé dans les souterrains de la ville._

_On a ensuite continué le chemin à droite, puis tout droit, puis encore à droite et enfin gauche pour arriver devant une grande porte où l'on pouvait voir, peins avec de la peinture noir le symbole des Audacieux puis la phrase_ « Nous croyons aux actes de courage ordinaire, au courage qui pousse une personne à prendre la défense d'une autre. », _une de mes phrase préférés. A côté de la porte sont peint les symboles des Altruistes, des Erudits, deux symbole que je ne connais pas, le premier est un ronds, barré sans rien à l'intérieur et le deuxième est un anneau de flamme avec, une flamme justement, à l'intérieur._

_Elena me regarde avec un sourire narquois plaquer sur les lèvres. Je dois avoir une tête surprise et ébahis, un truc dans le genre._

_-C'est beau, hein ? Et t'as encore rien vu ! s'exclame-t-elle en me souriant de toutes ses dents en ouvrant la porte._

_L'intérieur n'a rien à voir avec l'extérieur, ça c'est certain. Déjà c'est beaucoup plus lumineux !_

_Un peu partout des gens parlent par groupe, certains calmement, d'autre un peu –beaucoup- moins, des enfants cours partout en jouant et des adultes se battent sur un tapis de combats._

Il y a de toutes les couleurs ici, _pensais-je_, à part les sincère et les fraternels, ça ne m'étonne pas ce n'est pas dans leurs factions qu'il y a des problèmes mais dans celles présentent ici.

_Dans tous les groupes des gens portant des vêtements gris, noir ou bleu, parfois, des ensembles de couleurs, gris et noir ensemble, noir et bleu ensemble, bleu et gris ensemble, c'est d'ailleurs seulement dans ses ensembles que l'on voit des traces de blanc ou de rouge-orange._

_C'est merveilleux, comme si toutes les factions étaient réunis dans le même endroit et que rien de tout ce qui s'est passé ne sais passer._

_Sauf que tout c'est belle et bien passé…_

_Les membres du groupe derrière Elena et moi se dispersèrent ne laissant que l'homme qui m'avait attrapé, l'homme que je hais le plus au monde, mon ancienne meilleure amie et moi ensemble._

_Elena et Éric commencèrent a discuté pendant que je regardais la salle devant moi alors que l'homme qui m'avait sauté dessus quelques temps plutôt se tourna vers moi et me dit doucement :_

_-Je suis désolé pour avant, j'ai cru que tu étais un traître Audacieux de la surface._

_Je lui esquissai un sourire._

_-Sa fait rien, je crois que j'aurai fait la même chose pour protéger mes amis… Et ceux que j'aime._

_-On ne s'est pas présenté, Steve Mcgarrett, leader Audacieux._

_Il avait dit cela en me tendant la main._

_Main que je serai._

_-Six, Altruiste. Audacieuse. Et Divergente._

_Il me lâcha la main puis tourna la tête vers le reste de la salle, geste que je copiai d'un même mouvement de tête._

_-Je crois que l'on va bien s'entendre, me dit-il avec un sourire._

_-Moi aussi, lui répondis-je._

Ils ne les remplaceront jamais tous mais ils font partis de ma vie et si eux aussi disparaissaient, à présent, je crois que j'en mourrais.

Je m'habille, puis me coiffe lentement d'une tresse en plongeant dans ce souvenir.

Maintenant que j'y repense, certains moments de notre rencontre fus assez marrant.

_-Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il._

_-Un monstre, répondis-je ironiquement._

_-Une Sincère ? continua-t-il._

Oui. Ce qui est un peu moins marrant c'est de se rappeler des raisons pour lesquelles je les ais rencontrer.

_La simulation…_

Je soupire. C'est dur de ne pas tomber dans la solitude ou la dépression. Ou dans le peu de souvenirs avec Tobias même s'ils font partis des meilleurs moments de ma vie…

Je me tapote les joues. _Aller, Tris, Steve et Éric te cherche, ce n'est pas le moment d'être triste ou même nostalgique !_

Je soupire un bon coup et ouvre la porte vers ma chambre où je pose mon pyjama sous mon oreiller et fait mon lit comme mes parents me l'ont appris.

_Papa, maman…_

Une fois fait je vais dans la cuisine, et entend Elena et Emilie rigoler.

Tout en mettant ma veste puis mes chaussures à ma petite puce, je veux la protégée, qu'elle soit loin de la guerre qui nous a pris nos parents et du sang, je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, qu'elle vive sa vie sans avoir à penser que demain elle ne sera peut-être plus là… Je l'aime ma petite Emi.

Je leur dit au revoir puis passe la porte pour partir à la recherche de des gigolos qui me servent de collègues.

J'ai retrouvé Steve et Éric dans le couloir menant à mon bureau, où ils ne vont généralement jamais, car, généralement je n'y suis jamais.

-Hey, les gars, paraît que vous me cherchez ? dis-je, les faisant sursauter.

-Hey, Six, s'exclame Steve venant me serrer dans ses bras.

-Hey, dit Éric en venant à son tour. Ça sa ce matin ?

-Aussi bien que je peux l'être en ce moment et après ce qui s'est passé. Comme d'hab' quoi. Et vous ?

-On est debout depuis sept heure ce matin parce qu'on avait une réunion… commence Éric.

-Avec la grande leader de notre grande faction, mais apparemment elle avait oublié et n'a toujours pas compris pourquoi on la cherche alors qu'elle est en face de nous mais sinon ça va, et ta sœur ? finit Steve avec un sourire en coin.

-Oh, oups… Désolé les gars, j'ai pas mis mon réveil et j'y est pas pensé…

-Fait rien, on a pu faire le tour du QG, regarder si tous ceux qui devait être à leurs postes y sont bien et manger un petit déjeuné vite fait tout en te cherchant. Bref, tu voulais nous parler de quoi ? demande Éric.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte de mon bureau que j'ouvris, donc, pendant la dernière Assemblée, certains leaders ont relevé que bientôt il n'y aura plus assez de vivre dans la grange et d'autres le fait que les personnes âgées devrait pouvoir partir quelque part plus en sécurité qu'ici, malgré qu'on soit assez bien protéger par les mètres de terre nous séparant de la surface, Jeanine me cherche toujours, surtout maintenant qu'elle sait que je ne suis pas morte.

Ma gorge se noue lorsque je parle de Matthews.

-Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, me dit Steve en forçant les sourcils.

-J'avoue que je suis un peu paumé moi aussi, renchérit Éric.

-Je vais vous expliquer, vous inquiéter pas mais après il faudra parler de ses résistants… Il semblerait qu'ils voudraient s'allier avec l'autre là, celle que je ne peux pas voir, sous peine de lui mettre un poing dans la face…

-Evelyne, s'exclamèrent les deux gars, l'un résigner et l'autre désespérer.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

**_-Je vais vous expliquer, vous inquiéter pas mais après il faudra parler de ses résistants… Il semblerait qu'ils voudraient s'allier avec l'autre là, celle que je ne peux pas voir, sous peine de lui mettre un poing dans la face…_**

_**-Evelyne**, s'exclamèrent les deux gars, l'un résigner et l'autre désespérer._

**-Ouais, elle. Si je pouvais je mettrais sa tête devant une cible.**

**-On sait**, répondit Éric.

Je continue de parler tout en allant ouvrir la porte de mon bureau où nous entrons, une fois fait.

**-Rrra… Elle m'énerve, madame se croit la reine du monde, et tous sa parce qu'elle et… Rrra !** dis-je rageusement en refermant claquant la porte après nous. **Bref, voilà, vous savez ce que je ressens pour elle…**

**-Ouaip et c'est l'amour fou !** répond Éric, ironiquement en s'asseyant sur une chaise devant mon bureau.

Je lui souris, et m'appuie contre le bureau, Steve lui s'assit à côté de Éric.

**-Enfin, on peut revenir aux sujets essentiels, s'il te plaît ?** coupe Steve.

**-Ah oui, ça, c'est vrai, donc…** je pris une grande inspiration avant de débiter : **Personnesâgées,volontaires,Altruistes,quelquesErudits,extérieur,grange, nourriture,village.**

Okaayyyy… Je crois, vu leur tête qu'ils n'ont absolument rien compris à ce que je viens de dire. En même temps, c'est un peu normal, j'ai parlé tellement vite qu'on aurait dit que les mots étaient tous attachés.

**-Okaayyy,** dit Éric, le temps du traitement des informations. **Tu peux répéter, s'il te plaît ?** puis il ajoute en me voyant reprendre une grande inspiration : **Avec des phrases, et des espace entre les mots si possible.**

**-Ouais, pour une fois qu'Éric à une bonne idée écoute le, car aujourd'hui c'est surement la première et dernière fois,** formule Steve, moqueur.

**-He !** proteste Éric.

On se regarde puis on rigole. Ce Éric-là est bien loin de celui qui à suspendus Christina au-dessus du gouffre…

Christina…

**-Six, Six,** m'appelle Steve en me sortant de mes pensées. **Ça va ?**

**-Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien,** je lui réponds. **Bon donc comme je l'ai dit avant, l'Assemblé, malgré notre haut niveau de sécurité ici, aimerait qu'il y ait un lieu pour les personnes âgées, et celles qui ne savent et ne peuvent se battre. Et après avoir lu tous les rapports fait suite à l'expédition en dehors de la Clôture, j'ai constaté que dans les trois-quarts des rapports, si ce n'est plus, on relève un village tout près de la grange, pouvant accueillir jusqu'à milles personnes. Jusqu'à là vous me suivez ?**

**-Oui à peu près,** me répond Éric pour Steve et lui.

**-Ok, donc, ce village peut accueillir jusqu'à milles personnes et là-bas on est sûr d'être en sécurité, rien ni personne n'y habite, ou n'y vit. J'ai donc pensé que ceux qui veulent pourrait s'installé là-bas, mais bien sûr tout le monde s'y rendra au moins une fois, il y aura de roulement, je ne veux pas que la faction se … scinde en deux à cause de ça. Bien sûr, d'abord nous pourront envoyer des Erudit et des Sans-Factions afin de mettre en place les systèmes de communication, auditif et visuel, j'ai déjà regardé avec Jake ça serait possible, et ils seront accompagné des Audacieux présent lors de la première expédition, pour les guider. Par la suite ceux vivant dans le village et apte à travailler pourraient exploiter les champs qui entoure la grange, bien sûr il n'y a pas que ça, j'aimerais… J'aimerais que ce village devient une ville, notre petite ville à nous, où par la suite nous pourront nous installé à notre tour, tous ensembles et crée un système qui marcherait sans différence de faction…**

**-Pas bête, c'est vrai que cette solution paraît la meilleure de toutes,** réfléchit Steve à haute voix.

**-C'est vrai, tu peux compter sur moi**, me dit Éric, je te soutiendrai.

**-Moi aussi,** ajoute Steve après sa réflexion orale.

On se sourit puis Éric regarde sa montre avant de se lever.

**-Désolé ma belle, mais on doit y aller, on doit entraîner les douze/quinze ans,** me dit-il en me prenant dans ces bras.

**-Sa fait rien,** leur souris-je.** Et merci, d'être avec moi et de m'écouter.**

**-C'est normal, et puis tu sais très que si l'on ne serait pas d'accord avec toi on ferait sonner la sonnette d'alarme. C'est juste que tu prends ce qui nous semble être les bonnes décisions pour nous tous. Et si tu as besoin de nous, on est là,** me dit Steve en me prenant à son tour dans ses bras.

Je suis beaucoup moins… Coincée ? Envers les contacts physique, j'ai eu du mal au débout mais maintenant je peux prendre mes amis dans les bras, sa ne me dérange absolument pas. Beaucoup, beaucoup de chose on changer en un ans et demi, pratiquement deux, en fait.

**-Bon, nous on y va, à plus,** me dit Steve, en me sortant de mes pensées et en sortant, lui du bureau, Éric à sa suite.

**-Attendez,** leur dis-je avant qu'ils ne disparaissent au bout du couloir.

Ils se retournent ensemble, comme un seul homme.

**-Je dois vous parler d'autre chose, je vous accompagne pour vous expliquer.**

**-Bah, bouge tes fesses, on est déjà en retard,** me rétorque Steve.

**-Yep.**

Je me dépêche de fermer la porte à clés et trottine jusqu'au gars.

**-Tu voulais ?** me demande Éric.

**-Un entraînement.**

Les deux gars s'arrêtent.

**-Un entraînement ?**

**-Oui. Continuez à avancer, je vous explique en même temps.**

**-Okaay …**

**-Donc, voilà je me suis dit qu'il faudrait un entraînement spécifique pour les leaders et la Gardes.**

On tourne à gauche au bout du couloir.

**-Cela serait une bonne idée,** dit Steve. **Qu'entends-tu par ''entraînement spécifique'' ?**

**-Un entraînement complet. Combat, arme ect…**

**-On serait sûr de pouvoir se défendre seuls, sans avoir à compter sur personne.**

On monte les escaliers jusqu'au niveau 1 du QG (on était au 5).

**-Qui se chargerait de l'entraînement ? me demande Éric.**

**-J'ai pensé à Steve,** il tourne brusquement sa tête vers moi, **et laisse-moi finir !** je m'écris avant qu'il ne me coupe.

On s'arrête sur un palier entre les niveaux 2 et 3 pour parler.

**-Car tu as déjà entraîné les meilleurs, que tu connais la Garde, notre manière de nous entraîner, et aussi car tu es le meilleur combattant de notre faction,** je lui dis.

Je lui laisse le temps de réfléchir. J'échange un regard avec Éric, l'idée venait de lui, il me l'a soufflé il n'y a pas si longtemps.

**-C'est d'accord,** répond Steve à ma demande. **Quand ?**

Je lui sourit, puis fait signe aux garçons de continuer à avancer.

**-Aujourd'hui ? La salle est libre toute l'après-midi, et rien n'est prévu dans les emplois du temps des leaders et de la Garde.**

**-Ok, et à partir de quelle heure ?** me questionne Éric à son tour.

-**Quatorze heure trente, pour avoir le temps de digérer,** puis j'ajoute en voyant Éric me regarder avec un air amusé et Steve un air mi- amusé, mi- moqueur, **et aussi pour que je puisse amener ma petite puce à l'école.**

**-Sa me va, jusqu'à quelle heure ?** demande Steve.

**-Dix-huit heure trente, avec deux heure de physique, et deux heure de maniement des armes,** je réponds sans hésitation.

**-Quelle arme ?**

**-Toute.**

**-Ok… Si je me fais blesser par Marcus, t'es morte, amie ou pas,** me menace gentiment Steve.

**-Tu fais attention et sa ira tout seul,** je lui réponds, et lui tire la langue, moqueuse.

Steve soupira et Éric, quand à lui se moque de son ami en éclatant de rire.

**-Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais si on veut prévenir tout le monde, il faudrait que je descende.**

**-Okey, à tout a l'heure ma belle,** me dit Steve.

**-A toute Tris,** me dit Éric après avoir vite vérifié si personne n'était là.

Je leur souris puis fait demi-tour jusqu'au niveau des bureaux et des surveillances pour prévenir Jake, le leader Erudit, de l'entraînement. Après je devrais prévenir El, Marcus et la garde. La Garde est une équipe composée d'une douzaine de personne, qui sont chargé de protéger les leaders qui ne savent pas, ou très peu, se défendre seul. Marcus a sept personnes de la Garde et Jake cinq, Jen, Clara et Will en font partis.

Arrivée dans le même couloir que ce matin, quand j'ai retrouvé les deux leaders Audacieux, je prends la première porte à droite, le bureau de surveillance et de renseignement intérieur, qui est entre-ouverte et entre.

**-Salut tout le monde !**

**-Salut Six,** me répondent les agents, certains se levant pour me faire la bise, d'autre me faisant un signe de la main ou de la tête.

Une fois que j'ai eu fini de dire bonjour à tout le monde, je me dirige vers Jake qui a juste levé la tête un instant de son ordi pour me saluer.

**-Salut le geek,** lui dis-je en prenant une chaise pour m'assoir à côté de lui.

**-Salut, attends une seconde pour que je finisse et je suis tout à toi.**

Il tape encore quelques secondes sur le clavier à une vitesse incroyable pour enfin taper sur ''Entrée'' et se tourner vers moi.

**-Alors ma belle, bien ou bien ?**

Je souris.

**-Bien et toi ?**

**-Très bien j'ai fini de décodé le troisième pare-feu des Erudits à l'instant,** me dit-il.

**-Vrai ?** je le questionne.

**-Bien sûr, pour qui me prends-tu ?** rigole-t-il.

Je lui souris.

**-Ce n'est pas pour savoir comment je vais que tu es venu, je me trompe ?**

**-Non, en fait, cette après-midi, à quatorze heure trente dans la salle, en tenu d'entraînement de la faction pour un entraînement avec tous les leaders et la Garde.**

**-Quatorze heure trente ?**

**-Yep.**

**-Ok, c'est bon.**

Je lui souris, me lève, range la chaise puis me dirige vers la sortie.

**-Ok, alors à toute le geek !**

**-A toute la plus belle !**

Je me retourne et lui tire la langue, ce qui le fait rigoler.

Je secoue la tête puis dis aux agents :

**-Salut tout à plus.**

**-A plus,** me répondent-ils en cœur.

**-Ah et Six,** me dit Jake,** avant que j'oublie, Will m'a dit de te dire, si jamais je te croisais, d'aller dans le Centre d'info, il a un truc à te montrer.**

Je vais voir Will au Centre d'info d'à côté puis me met à la recherche de Marcus puis d'El et de la Garde pour les prévenir.

**ᘛᘚ ᘛᘚ**

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce éclairé par la lumière pale des nombreux ordinateurs de cette salle.

Il se dirigea vers le seul homme encore là malgré l'heure de pointe où tous les monde est normalement en train de manger tous entasser dans la salle où ils dorment. Seul quelques un dont lui et ses amis ont une chambre où dormir. Mais c'est normal, c'est lui le chef, lui qui commande, même si ses décision ne sont pas les meilleurs, ils lui doivent tout, la sécurité, la nutrition et la survie.

**-Au rapport, caméra extérieur.**

**-Rien aux abords du bâtiment, aucune patrouille ennemie n'est venu dans la rue cette après-midi.**

**-Vous avez réussi à trouver comment entré dans les systèmes informatiques des Erudits ?**

**-Non, pour y entré il faut décoder les quinze pare-feu, de ce que j'ai pu voir avant de mettre fait piraté, quelqu'un en a déjà décodé trois, et remplacer les pare-feu Erudits par les siens, beaucoup plus dure et sophistiqué. Si on en brise un, en un instant notre système est piraté et nos fichier, envolés.**

**-Tu es sûr de toi ?**

**-Certain vieux, certain.**

**-Alors comme ça nous ne sommes pas les seuls à être contre les Erudits.**

**-On le savait. Les Sans-factions sûrement.**

**-Je ne pense pas, on l'aurait su quand ils se seraient connecté sur le réseau de la ville.**

**-J'ai pas d'autres idées.**

**-Et si…** murmura le jeune homme en réfléchissant. **Et si se n'était pas les Sans-factions, si il y avait d'autre personnes contre les Erudits, mais agissant dans l'ombre, tellement qu'on ne les voit pas ?!**

**-Cela paraît fou, mais possible, nombreuse sont les cachettes non surveillé par les Erudits.**

**-On en reparlera plus tard, mais pour l'instant, pas un mots aux autres, pigés ?**

**-T'inquiète, sa risquait pas**, le rassura l'homme en face de l'ordinateur.

Le jeune homme sorti de la salle et ferma la porte, les sourcils forcés, et ses yeux bleus foncé, agités tel un ciel d'orage.

**ᘛᘚ ᘛᘚ**

_Vlan !_

**-Outch !** s'écrie Matt, en s'écroulant devant moi, se tenant l'estomac.

**-Désolé !** je m'écrie.

**-Et qui a fait le premier blesser ?! Je vous laisse devinez ? Hé oui, comme tout le monde le pense, c'est Six ! Six la tueuse de dragon !**

J'ignore les commentaires d'Éric puis m'agenouille à côté de lui et demande, inquiète :

**-Ça va ?**

**-Nickel,** me répond-il péniblement,** comme si un tracteur de douze tonne m'était passé dessus.**

Je grimace, pas fière de moi. Les autres, sauf Marcus, se rapprochent.

**-Désolé, vraiment.**

**-T'inquiète, tu m'aide à me relevé, s'il te plaît.**

A la place de répondre je me lève, et lui tends mes deux mains pour l'aider à se lever.

**-Merci**, me dit-il une fois debout.

Je lui fait un sourire désolé. Steve pose sa main sur mon épaule puis dit à Minho et Thomas, deux gars de la garde :

**-Amener le à l'infirmerie.**

Thomas et Minho prirent notre ami sous le bras, et le sortirent de la salle pour prendre la première porte à droit : l'infirmerie.

**-Bah alors Six, toi t'as pas rouillé, le premier cours et t'en mets déjà un à l'infirmerie, bravo,** me taquine Will.

**-C'était pas voulu,** je lui rétorque.

-**Bon, assez parler on continue !** nous coupe Steve. El et Jen, sur le tapis.

Les deux concernées, qui parlaient ensemble se regardent et se lèvent, se dirigeant toutes les deux vers le tapis.

**-Allez les filles,** je les encourage.

Steve donne le top de départ et Jen lâche le premier coup.

Après deux heure d'entraînement physique (course, combats, parcoure), seize heure est enfin arrivé. J'ai demandé à Emi de me rejoindre ici après les cours, elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Pour le maniement des armes , Steve nous à séparer en deux groupe : Elena, Jennifer, Will, Éric, Clara, Thomas, Minho et moi sommes ensemble et Jake, Marcus –même si il ne fait pratiquement rien-, Derek, Matt –qui est revenu de l'infirmerie-, Alexandra –alias Alex-, Orest, Mydria, Jared, et Alison avec, pour le deuxième, Steve comme entraîneur, et pour le premier, moi, je suis assez douée pour ses armes.

Après deux trois lancé de couteau, je me lance dans la tâche qu'est entraîné… Qui finit vite en éclats de rires, ce qui nous valut un regard de travers de la part de Steve et de Marcus, ce que, soit dit en passant, je ne vois pas pourquoi, parce qu'il est à côté de la table à ne rien faire. Je donne des conseils aux autres du groupe puis dit à Derek –le meilleur après moi-, de me remplacer vite fait.

Je me dirige vers Marcus à grand pas, et une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, le prend par le bras et le retourne dans ma direction. Il me jete un regard exprimant à la fois la perplexité et l'incompréhension devant mon mouvement brusque et imprévisible. Voyant que je lui ai lâché son bras, il fronça les sourcils et se retourne dans la même position d'avant ma venue.

**-Marcus**, je prononce sèchement.

Il se retourne vers moi, et me regarde… méchamment ? Le même regard qu'il avait dans le paysage des peurs de Tobias, s'il croit qu'il m'impression !

**-Beatrice,** me fait-il sur le même ton.

Irritée, je lui jette un regard noir.

**-C'est Six,** je lui fais toujours sur le même ton, sec mais calme. **Vous faites quoi ?**

**-Je regarde,** dit-il puis se retourne à nouveau.

Je soupire bruyamment, plus qu'énerver. Je prends son avant-bras fermement, et le retourne et de l'autre main je lui plaque un pistolet sur le torse.

**-Aller vous entraînez.**

Il allait protester.

**-Tout de suite,** crachais-je. **La Garde est là mais si un jour vous vous retrouvez seul je _veux _que vous puissiez vous défendre.**

Il baisse la tête vers l'arme, la prend puis va vers son groupe. Quant à moi je garde mon visage implacable jusqu'à ce que je sois retourné vers mon groupe, je souris, du coin de l'œil je vois Steve sourire lui aussi, il était assez près pour entendre la scène.

On avait repris l'entraînement quand la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Ma petite chérie entre et se refuge directement dans mes bras qui l'étreignent bien volontiers. Que je l'aime cette petite chérie ! Je lui dépose un léger baiser sur ses cheveux châtains clair, comme Caleb puis desserre mon étreinte. Elle va poser son sac d'école sur un banc en me disant qu'elle a déjà fait ses devoirs pour demain, ensuite elle va faire la bise à tout le monde.

Elle les connaît tous. Notre grand-père était le premier leader de ce deuxième siège des Audacieux, celui qui a décidé de faire oublier cette partie de la faction d'origine. Maman m'avait dit qu'il avait dû partir en mission et qu'il n'est jamais revenu. En fait, il avait été obligé de partir sur ordre des leaders Audacieux de l'époque. Quand il s'est rendu compte qu'Emilie était sa petite-fille, il l'a élever, couver, et montrer des photos de maman quand elle était jeune. Quand il est mort –deux mois avant mon arriver, deux semaine avant ma Cérémonie du Choix- elle était effondrée. Après sa mort, Steve, qui est devenu leader à part entière de la faction, s'est occupé d'elle avec l'aide de Jennifer et Elena, jusqu'à mon arrivée.

On reprend l'entraînement avec comme motivation : l'heure est bientôt finie ! On change bien sûr d'atelier, et on passe par les arcs et les armes à feu.

Avant d'aller manger on part tous à la douche, histoire de ne pas pués la transpiration. Pour la prendre on rentre chacun chez nous. Pendant que je prends la mienne, Emi est à côté et me raconte sa journée avec ses amies Cécile, Lisa et Mathilde, une Erudite, une Sans-faction et une Altruiste. Drôle de groupe, non ? Ici en tout cas il ne l'est pas, dehors il le serait. Ici il représente l'espoir qu'un jour les factions seront unis, toutes ensemble.

Après avoir amené Emi chez El, pour qu'elle y dorme, je mets un mini short de sport bleu foncé et un t-shirt noir où ''I'm Divergente'' est écrit en doré.

Je vais au lit e m'endort tout de suite. Laissant place au sommeil.

Mais pas un sommeil sans rêve, cauchemars ou souvenirs, heureux comme douloureux.

_Ma mère me coupe les chev__eux._

_Je m'assois sur le tabouret et elle se tient derrière moi avec les ciseaux. Mes mèches tombent par terre en formant de lourds anneaux blonds. _

_Quand elle a terminé, ma mère rassemble mes cheveux et en fait une torsade qu'elle noue en chignon. Son calme et sa concentration m'impressionnent. Elle a une longue pratique dans l'art de s'oublier. Je ne peux pas en dire autant. _

_Je jette un coup d'œil furtif sur mon reflet pendant qu'elle ne fait pas attention ; non par vanité mais par curiosité. On peut changer beaucoup physiquement, en trois mois. Dans le miroir, je vois un visage étroit, de grands yeux ronds et un long nez aquilin. J'ai toujours l'air d'une petite fille, pourtant je viens d'avoir seize ans. Les autres factions fêtent les anniversaires, mais pas nous. Ce serait du narcissisme. _

— _Voilà, dit-elle en maintenant mon chignon par une épingle. _

_Son regard rencontre le mien dans le miroir. Il est trop tard pour que je le détourne. Pourtant, au lieu de me réprimander, elle sourit à notre reflet. Je fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi ne me gronde-t-elle pas ? _

— _Alors, c'est le grand jour, ajoute-t-elle. _

— _Oui. _

— _Tu te sens nerveuse ? _

_Je me fixe dans le miroir. Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour du test d'aptitudes, qui va m'indiquer pour quelle faction je suis faite parmi les cinq qui existent. Et demain, à la cérémonie du Choix, je déciderai de celle à laquelle je veux appartenir. Je déciderai du reste de ma vie. _

_Je déciderai de rester auprès de ma famille ou de l'abandonner. _

— _Non, dis-je. Le test n'a pas à modifier nos choix. _

— _C'est vrai, acquiesce-t-elle en souriant. Allons prendre le petit-déjeuner. _

— _Merci. De m'avoir coupé les cheveux. _

_Elle m'embrasse sur la joue et fait coulisser le panneau devant le miroir. Je me dis que ma mère pourrait être belle, dans un monde différent. Son corps est mince sous sa tunique grise. Elle a les pommettes hautes et de longs cils, et quand elle détache ses cheveux pour la nuit, ils tombent en cascade sur ses épaules. Mais en tant qu'Altruiste, elle doit cacher cette beauté. _

_On va ensemble à la cuisine. Ces matin-là où mon frère fait le petit-déjeuner, où mon père effleure mes cheveux en lisant le journal, et où ma mère fredonne en débarrassant la table – ces matin-là sont ceux où je m'en veux le plus de vouloir les quitter._

_Je la regarde fixement. _

— _Deux ? dis-je, la gorge si serrée que j'ai du mal à parler. _

— _Si tu avais montré un dégoût instinctif pour le couteau et choisi le fromage, la simulation t'aurait fourni un autre scénario, qui aurait pu confirmer ton aptitude pour la faction des Fraternels. Comme tu ne l'as pas fait, ça exclut cette possibilité. _

_Elle se gratte la nuque et reprend : _

— _Normalement, la simulation suit une progression linéaire, et isole une faction en excluant les autres. Mais tes choix n'ont même pas permis d'éliminer les Sincères, la possibilité suivante, et j'ai dû changer la simulation pour te mettre dans le bus. Et cette fois, ta disposition à mentir a exclu les Sincères. _

_Elle esquisse un sourire. _

— _Ne t'en fais pas. Il n'y a que les Sincères qui disent la vérité dans celui-là. _

_Je sens un poids en moins sur ma poitrine. Je ne suis peut-être pas si horrible que ça. _

— _Enfin, ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, reprend-elle. Ceux qui disent la vérité sont les Sincères… et les Altruistes. Ce qui complique les choses. _

_Ma mâchoire tombe. _

— _D'un côté, tu t'es jetée sur le chien plutôt que de le laisser attaquer la petite fille, ce qui est une réaction de type Altruiste… mais de l'autre, quand l'homme t'a dit que la vérité pouvait le sauver, tu as persisté à mentir. Et ça, ce n'est pas une réaction d'Altruiste. _

_Elle soupire. _

— _Le fait que tu n'aies pas fui devant le chien suggèrerait Audacieux. Mais logiquement, un Audacieux aurait pris le couteau. Ta réaction réfléchie devant le chien serait plutôt celle d'un Érudit. Je ne sais pas du tout comment interpréter ton indécision dans la première étape, mais… _

_Je l'interromps : _

— _Attendez, ça veut dire que vous n'avez aucune idée de mes aptitudes ? _

— _Oui et non. Ma conclusion est que tu manifestes des aptitudes à parts égales pour Altruistes, Audacieux et Érudits. On appelle ceux qui obtiennent ce type de résultats… (Elle jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, comme si elle craignait que quelqu'un arrive)…_ des Divergents.

_Il crie : _

— _Silence, s'il vous plaît ! _

_Tout le monde se tait et il ne reste qu'un bourdonnement. _

_Soudain, j'entends prononcer mon nom et je me lève dans un sursaut. À mi-chemin des coupes, je sais que je vais choisir les Altruistes. C'est clair, maintenant. Je me vois devenue une femme, vêtue d'une tunique d'Altruiste, mariée à Robert, le frère de Susan, faisant du bénévolat le week-end ; je vois la routine paisible, les soirées devant la cheminée, la garantie de la sécurité. Et si je ne suis pas parfaite, je ne pourrai que devenir meilleure. _

_Puis je me rends compte que le bourdonnement vient de mes oreilles. _

_Je regarde Caleb, debout derrière les Érudits. Il me renvoie mon regard avec un petit hochement de tête, comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées et qu'il les approuvait. Mon pas se fait hésitant. Si Caleb n'était pas voué à être Altruiste, comment le serais-je ? Mais quel choix me reste-t-il, maintenant qu'il nous a quittés et qu'il n'y a plus que moi ? Il ne m'a pas laissé d'alternative. _

_Je serre les mâchoires. Je serai l'enfant qui reste. Je dois le faire, pour mes parents. Je dois le faire. _

_Marcus me tend le couteau et je le fixe un instant dans les yeux – d'un bleu sombre, une couleur étrange – avant de m'en saisir. Il m'encourage d'un signe de la tête et je me tourne vers les coupes. Le feu des Audacieux et les pierres des Altruistes sont à ma gauche, le premier au niveau de mon épaule et les secondes derrière. Je sens à peine la piqûre de la lame quand elle s'enfonce dans ma paume. Je presse mes mains sur ma poitrine pour essayer d'apaiser ma respiration. _

_Je tends le bras. Mon sang tombe sur la moquette entre les deux coupes. Puis, avec un tressaillement irrépressible, je projette ma main en avant et mon sang grésille sur les charbons. _

_Je suis égoïste. Je suis courageuse._

— _Ça va ? me demande vivement la Sincère qui m'a aidée à monter. _

_Elle est grande, avec les cheveux courts, les yeux bruns et la peau foncée. Jolie. _

_Je fais oui de la tête. _

— _Moi, c'est Christina, reprend-elle en me tendant la main. _

_Ça fait aussi très longtemps que je n'ai pas serré la main de quelqu'un. Chez les Altruistes, on se salue en inclinant la tête, en signe de respect. Je saisis sa main d'un geste hésitant et je la secoue deux fois, en espérant que je ne serre pas trop fort, ni trop mollement. _

— _Je m'appelle Beatrice._

_La grande roue._

— _Dire qu'il y avait des gens qui montaient là-dedans pour s'amuser, observe Will. _

— _Sûrement des Audacieux, répliqué-je. _

— _Des Audacieux à la manque, alors. Il n'y aurait pas de nacelles sur une grande roue pour les Audacieux. On se suspendrait par les mains, et bonne chance ! _

_On longe l'embarcadère. À gauche, les immeubles sont inhabités, les enseignes décrochées, les fenêtres fermées ; mais c'est un vide propre. Ceux qui ont quitté cet endroit sont partis par choix. Ce n'est pas le cas partout dans la ville. _

— _Je te défie de sauter dans le marais, lance Christina à Will. _

— _Après toi, répond-il. _

_On arrive au manège. Plusieurs chevaux sont éraflés et décolorés, quelques-uns ont perdu leur queue ou des morceaux de selle. Quatre sort le drapeau de sa poche. _

— _Dans deux minutes, l'autre équipe choisira l'emplacement de son drapeau, dit-il. Je vous conseille de profiter de ce délai pour mettre au point une stratégie. Même si vous n'êtes pas des Érudits, la préparation mentale fait partie de votre formation. Je dirais même que c'est l'aspect le plus important. _

_Je suis d'accord avec lui. À quoi bon être opérationnel physiquement si nos idées s'en vont dans tous les sens ?_

_Will prend le drapeau des mains de Quatre et déclare : _

— _Il faudrait que quelqu'un reste ici pour monter la garde pendant que d'autres vont repérer où se trouve l'équipe d'Eric. _

— _Ah ouais ? rétorque Marlene en lui arrachant le drapeau. Qui a décidé que t'étais le chef, transfert ? _

— _Personne, dit Will. Mais il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. _

— _On devrait peut-être s'en tenir à une stratégie plus défensive, suggère Christina. _

_Attendre qu'ils arrivent pour les choper. _

— _Ça, c'est vraiment une idée de chochotte, intervient Uriah. Moi, je vote pour qu'on y aille tous. On doit juste trouver une cachette assez bonne pour qu'ils ne trouvent pas notre drapeau. _

_Tout le monde se met à parler en même temps, de plus en plus fort. Christina défend le plan de Will. Les natifs votent pour l'offensive. Impossible de s'entendre sur qui doit décider. _

_Quatre est assis au bord du manège, appuyé contre le sabot d'un cheval en plastique. Il regarde le ciel sans étoiles, où une fine couche de nuages masque la pleine lune. Il a l'air détendu, les mains croisées derrière la nuque, son fusil sur l'épaule. _

_Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes. Qu'est-ce que j'ai à me laisser distraire par lui aussi facilement ? On se concentre. _

_Qu'est-ce que je dirais si je pouvais crier plus fort qu'eux tous et couvrir leurs chamailleries ? Qu'on ne peut pas agir avant de savoir où se trouve l'autre équipe. Elle peut être n'importe où dans un rayon de trois kilomètres, en enlevant la surface du marais. Ce n'est pas en discutant sur la façon de partir à sa recherche qu'on va la trouver. _

_C'est en grimpant le plus haut possible. _

_Je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule pour m'assurer que personne ne me regarde. _

_Je m'approche à pas feutrés de la grande roue, une main sur mon fusil pour éviter les bruits de frottement. Je lève les yeux sur la roue et ma gorge se noue. Elle est plus haute que je ne pensais, si haute que je distingue à peine les nacelles qui se balancent au sommet. Le seul bon point, c'est qu'elle est conçue pour soutenir un certain poids. Si je l'escalade, elle tiendra. _

_Mon cœur s'accélère. Vais-je vraiment risquer ma vie pour ça ? Pour gagner à un jeu ? _

_En scrutant l'imposante structure métallique de la roue, je repère les barreaux d'une échelle. Ils ne dépassent pas la largeur de mes épaules et n'ont pas de rampe de protection, mais c'est toujours mieux que d'escalader les rayons de la roue. _

_Je saisis un barreau. Fin et rouillé, il paraît prêt à s'effriter entre mes doigts. Je m'y appuie de tout mon poids pour tester sa solidité. Le mouvement me fait mal aux côtes et je serre les dents. _

— _Tris, fait une voix basse dans mon dos. _

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas. Peut-être parce que je suis en train de devenir une Audacieuse et que j'apprends à m'attendre à n'importe quoi. Peut-être parce que sa voix est grave, avec quelque chose d'apaisant. Quoi qu'il en soit, en tournant la tête, je vois Quatre derrière moi, le fusil également en bandoulière. _

— _Oui ? dis-je. _

— _Je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu es en train de faire. _

— _Je cherche à prendre de la hauteur. _

_Je le vois sourire dans la pénombre. _

— _OK. Je viens avec toi. _

_J'hésite une seconde. Il ne me regarde pas comme le font parfois Will, Al et Christina : comme quelqu'un de trop faible et trop petit pour être vraiment utile. Et ils me plaignent pour ça. Mais s'il insiste pour m'accompagner, c'est probablement qu'il ne me croit pas capable d'y arriver. _

— _Je peux très bien me débrouiller, lui assuré-je. _

— _C'est certain. _

_Je ne perçois pas de sarcasme dans son ton. _

_Je monte, et quand je me suis élevée de quelques mètres, il me suit. Il est plus rapide que moi, et bientôt, ses mains se posent sur le barreau que mes pieds viennent de quitter. _

— _Alors, dis-moi, fait-il, un peu essoufflé. D'après toi, quel est le but de cet exercice ? Je te parle du jeu, pas de l'escalade. _

_Je regarde en bas. Le sol paraît très loin, et j'en suis à peine au tiers. Au-dessus de moi, il y a une plateforme, juste sous le centre de la roue. C'est là que je vais. Je ne me demande même pas comment je vais redescendre. Le vent qui me caressait les joues tout à l'heure me déporte maintenant sur le côté. Il va être de plus en plus violent à mesure qu'on monte. Je dois m'y préparer. _

— _Apprendre la stratégie, dis-je. Ou l'esprit d'équipe. _

— _L'esprit d'équipe, répète-t-il. _

_Un éclat de rire s'étrangle dans sa gorge, comme un souffle de panique. _

_Le vent est de plus en plus fort. Je continue à grimper en me collant à l'échelle pour ne pas tomber, mais ça rend l'ascension plus difficile. En bas, le manège paraît tout petit. C'est à peine si je distingue encore les autres. Il en manque ; un groupe de recherche a dû s'en aller. _

— _L'esprit d'équipe est censé être une priorité, reprend Quatre. Du moins il l'était il n'y a pas si longtemps. _

_Les barreaux et mes jambes flageolent, je ne sais pas bien pourquoi. Ce n'est pas la hauteur qui m'effraye. Elle m'emplit plutôt d'une sorte d'énergie vitale, comme si chaque organe, chaque veine, chaque muscle de mon corps chantait à l'unisson. _

_Puis je me rends compte que c'est à cause de lui. Quelque chose chez lui me donne l'impression que je vais tomber. Ou me liquéfier. Ou m'enflammer. Ma main manque de rater le barreau suivant. _

— _Maintenant dis-moi, poursuit-il. Quel est le rapport entre la stratégie et… le courage ?_

_Il a du mal à respirer. _

_Sa question me rappelle qu'il s'agit de mon instructeur et que l'expérience est censée m'enseigner quelque chose. Un nuage vogue devant la lune et un rayon passe sur ma main. _

— _La… la stratégie nous prépare à agir, dis-je enfin. Elle nous apprend à garder la tête froide dans toutes les situations. _

_J'entends son souffle, rapide et bruyant. _

— _Ça va ? lui demandé-je. _

— _Tu es sûre que tu es humaine, Tris ? (Il avale une grande goulée d'air.) Ça ne te fait pas peur… d'être aussi haut ? _

_Je regarde en bas par-dessus mon épaule. Si je tombe, je meurs. Mais je ne pense pas que je vais tomber. _

_Une rafale me déporte violemment sur la droite. Je vacille et m'agrippe au barreau. Sa main froide se plaque sur ma hanche, sur la peau nue laissée à découvert par mon tee-shirt. D'une pression, il me repousse vers la gauche et me stabilise. _

_Maintenant, c'est moi qui n'arrive plus à respirer. Je garde les yeux rivés sur mes mains, la bouche sèche. Je sens encore ses longs doigts sur ma peau. _

— _Ça va ? me demande-t-il à son tour à voix basse. _

— _Oui, dis-je d'une voix tendue. _

_Je continue à grimper en silence jusqu'à la plateforme. _

_Là-haut, des tiges de métal verticales aux extrémités émoussées témoignent qu'autrefois, il _

_y avait un garde-fou. Je m'assois sur le côté pour lui laisser de la place. Machinalement, je laisse pendre mes jambes dans le vide. Quatre, lui, va s'adosser en rampant au support métallique, la respiration saccadée. _

— _Tu as le vertige, remarqué-je. Comment peux-tu survivre avec ça chez les Audacieux ? _

— _J'ignore ma peur. Je n'en tiens pas compte. _

_Je le fixe quelques secondes. Je trouve qu'il y a une grosse différence entre ne pas avoir peur et agir en dépit de sa peur comme il le fait. _

— _Quoi ? murmure-t-il. _

_Je l'ai regardé trop longtemps. _

— _Rien. _

_Je détourne les yeux pour contempler la ville. Il faut que je me concentre. Je suis venue ici avec un objectif. _

_La ville est plongée dans le noir, mais même en plein jour, je ne verrais pas grand-chose. _

_Une tour me bouche la vue. _

— _On n'est pas assez haut, déclaré-je. _

_Je lève la tête. Au-dessus de moi, la structure de la roue forme un enchevêtrement de barres blanches. En calant mes pieds aux intersections, je peux grimper sans prendre trop de risques. _

_Ou le moins possible. _

— _Je vais monter, dis-je en me levant. _

_Je saisis une barre et me hisse. Une douleur fulgurante me poignarde les côtes. J'essaie de ne pas y prendre garde. _

— _Nom de Dieu, Pète-sec, grommelle Quatre. _

— _Tu n'as pas besoin de me suivre, répliqué-je en fixant le réseau métallique au-dessus de moi. _

_Je glisse un pied au croisement de deux barres et, en prenant appui dessus, je me projette vers le haut pour attraper la barre suivante. Pendant une seconde, je vacille. Mon cœur tambourine si fort dans ma cage thoracique que je ne sens plus rien d'autre. Toutes mes pensées sont concentrées sur ces battements, calées dessus._

— _Mais si, me répond-il._

_C'est de la folie, et j'en suis consciente. Une erreur d'évaluation d'un centimètre, une demi-seconde d'hésitation et c'est fini. Ma poitrine brûle. Mais je souris en agrippant une nouvelle barre. Je me hisse, les bras tremblants, et je ramène une jambe sous moi pour monter d'un cran. Quand j'ai retrouvé mon équilibre, je me tourne pour regarder Quatre ; mais c'est le sol que je découvre._

_Le souffle me manque. _

_Je me vois tomber en heurtant les poutrelles, puis allongée par terre, les membres brisés, comme l'amie de Rita sur le trottoir. Quatre attrape une barre dans chaque main et se hisse aussi facilement que s'il se redressait dans son lit. Mais il n'est pas à l'aise. Pas un muscle de ses bras n'est relâché. Je suis vraiment débile de penser à ça à trente mètres au-dessus du vide. _

_Je saisis une nouvelle barre, je trouve un nouveau point d'appui pour mon pied. Cette fois, la vue sur la ville est dégagée et s'étend jusqu'à l'horizon. La plupart des immeubles sont noirs dans le ciel bleu marine. Mais au sommet de la Ruche, les lumières rouges restent éclairées et clignotent aussi vite que les battements de mon cœur. _

_Tout en bas, les rues ressemblent à des tunnels. Pendant plusieurs secondes, je ne distingue qu'une sorte de grande nappe sombre, avec juste quelques nuances entre le ciel, les immeubles et la terre. Puis je repère une minuscule lumière qui pulse tout en bas. _

_Je la montre du doigt à Quatre. _

— _Tu vois ça ? _

_Il ne s'arrête de grimper que lorsqu'il parvient juste derrière moi. Il regarde par-dessus mon épaule, sa tête tout près de la mienne, et je sens son souffle irrégulier contre mon oreille. Le vertige me reprend, comme quand j'escaladais l'échelle. _

— _Ouais, fait-il d'un ton joyeux. Ils sont dans le parc, à l'autre bout de l'embarcadère. On repère leurs silhouettes sans problème. Ils doivent compter sur les arbres pour les camoufler, mais ça ne marche pas vraiment. _

_Je tourne la tête vers lui. Il est si près que j'en oublie où on est. Je ne vois plus que les coins de sa bouche, un peu tombants, comme les miens, et sa cicatrice sur le menton. _

_Je m'éclaircis la gorge. _

— _Bon, commence à redescendre, je te suis. _

_Il acquiesce et s'exécute. Avec ses longues jambes, il n'a pas de mal à trouver un appui. _

_Mais même dans le noir, j'aperçois ses mains trembler. _

_Je pose un pied sur une barre transversale et m'appuie dessus. La barre craque et se détache, et je l'entends qui cogne plusieurs barreaux en tombant. Je suis suspendue dans le vide. _

_Je laisse échapper un cri étranglé. _

— _Quatre !_

_Le jour des visites._

_Je m'en suis souvenue à la seconde où j'ai ouvert les yeux. Mon cœur coule à pic, avant de remonter d'un cran quand je vois Molly traverser le dortoir d'un pas hésitant, le nez violet entre ses pansements. Une fois qu'elle est sortie, je cherche des yeux Peter et Drew. Ils ne sont pas là. Je me dépêche de me changer. Maintenant, en dehors d'eux, je me fiche que les autres me voient en sous-vêtements. _

_Tout le monde s'habille en silence. Même Christina ne sourit pas. On sait tous que, dans la Fosse, on risque de scruter chaque visage sans en trouver un seul qui soit venu pour nous. _

_Je fais mon lit au carré, comme mon père me l'a appris. Je suis en train de retirer un cheveu de mon oreiller quand Éric entre dans le dortoir. _

— _Votre attention ! demande-t-il en écartant une mèche brune de ses yeux. J'ai des consignes à vous donner pour aujourd'hui. Si par miracle, vos familles venaient vous voir… _

_Il nous passe en revue et ricane. _

— … _ce dont je doute fort, inutile de vous montrer trop démonstratifs. Cela ne ferait que rendre les choses plus difficiles, pour eux comme pour vous. Par ailleurs, ici, nous ne prenons pas à la légère la devise « La faction avant les liens du sang ». Des liens familiaux étroits laissent supposer qu'on n'est pas entièrement à l'aise dans sa nouvelle faction, ce qui serait indigne. Pigé ? _

_Pigé. J'ai perçu la menace sous le ton narquois. La seule partie sincère de son discours, c'est la fin : « On est des Audacieux et on se comporte comme tels. » _

_Eric m'arrête au moment où je vais sortir. _

— _Je t'ai peut-être sous-estimée, Pète-sec, me déclare-t-il. Tu t'en es bien tirée hier. _

_Je le dévisage. Pour la première fois depuis que j'ai battu Molly, je me sens coupable. Si Éric me félicite, c'est que je n'ai pas agi comme j'aurais dû. _

— _Merci, dis-je en me faufilant hors du dortoir. _

_Quand ma vision s'est accommodée à la pénombre du couloir, je distingue Will et Christina devant moi. Il rit ; elle a dû lui raconter une blague. Je n'essaie pas de les rattraper. J'aurais le sentiment d'interrompre quelque chose. _

_Je n'ai vu Al ni dans le dortoir, ni dans le couloir. Il doit déjà être à la Fosse. _

_Je me lisse les cheveux et je les attache en chignon. Je vérifie ma tenue. Suis-je assez couverte ? On voit ma clavicule et mon pantalon est serré. Ça ne va pas leur plaire. _

_Et alors ? Je suis une Audacieuse, maintenant. C'est comme ça que ma faction s'habille. Je m'arrête au bout du couloir. _

_La Fosse est remplie de familles qui se tiennent par petits groupes, essentiellement des Audacieux dont les enfants sont restés dans leur faction. Je continue à les trouver bizarres : un novice aux cheveux violets, la mère avec un piercing à l'arcade sourcilière, le père avec un bras tatoué ; toute la petite famille au complet. Je réprime un sourire en repérant Drew et _

_Molly dans un coin. Leurs familles ne sont pas venues. _

_Mais celle de Peter est là. Il est entouré par un homme de grande taille aux sourcils en broussaille et une petite femme rousse à l'air soumis. Il ne ressemble à aucun des deux. Ses parents portent chacun un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche, l'uniforme des Sincères, et son père parle si fort que je peux presque entendre ce qu'il dit de là où je suis. Savent-ils quel genre de personne est leur fils ? _

_Mais bon… quel genre de personne suis-je, moi ? _

_Will est à l'autre bout de la pièce avec une femme en robe bleue. Elle ne paraît pas assez âgée pour être sa mère, mais elle a les mêmes cheveux d'or que lui et le même pli entre les sourcils. Il a dit un jour qu'il avait une sœur ; c'est peut-être elle. _

_À côté de lui, Christina serre dans ses bras une femme à la peau sombre en tenue noire et blanche des Sincères. Derrière elle se tient une adolescente, Sincère elle aussi. Sa petite sœur. _

_À quoi bon me mettre à chercher mes parents dans la foule ? Autant retourner au dortoir._

_Puis je la vois. Ma mère se tient seule près de la rambarde, les mains croisées devant elle. _

_Elle n'a jamais eu l'air aussi peu à sa place, avec son pantalon gris et sa veste grise boutonnée jusqu'au menton, son chignon tout simple et son visage serein. Je m'avance vers elle, et les larmes me montent brusquement aux yeux. Elle est venue. Elle est venue pour moi. _

_J'accélère. Elle me voit et l'espace d'une seconde, ne réagit pas, comme si elle ne me reconnaissait pas. Puis son regard s'illumine et elle m'ouvre ses bras. Elle sent le savon et la lessive. _

— _Beatrice, murmure-t-elle, en passant une main dans mes cheveux. _

_« Ne pleure pas », me dis-je. Je reste serrée contre elle le temps de ravaler mes larmes, puis _

_je m'écarte pour la contempler. Je souris sans ouvrir la bouche, comme elle. Elle me touche la joue. _

— _Mais regarde-toi ! s'exclame-t-elle. Tu t'es remplumée ! Dis-moi comment ça va. _

_Elle a mis un bras autour de mes épaules. _

— _Toi d'abord. _

_Les vieilles habitudes ont refait surface. Je suis censée la laisser parler en premier. Je ne dois pas maintenir la conversation centrée sur moi trop longtemps. Je dois m'assurer qu'elle n'a besoin de rien. _

— _Aujourd'hui, c'est spécial, me réplique-t-elle. Je suis venue pour te voir. Alors parlons surtout de toi, d'accord ? C'est mon cadeau pour toi. _

_Ma mère et sa générosité. Elle ne devrait pas me faire de cadeau, pas après que je les ai quittés, mon père et elle. Nous entamons une petite marche, je suis heureuse de la sentir près de moi. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point ces dix derniers jours avaient été dépourvus d'affection. Chez moi, on ne se touchait pas souvent, et j'ai rarement vu mes parents faire plus que se tenir la main pendant le dîner. Mais c'était toujours plus que ça, plus qu'ici. _

— _Juste une question, dis-je en sentant le sang battre sur ma tempe. Où est papa ? Il est allé voir Caleb ? _

— _Ah. Ton père a dû se rendre à son travail. _

_Je baisse le nez. _

— _S'il n'a pas voulu venir, tu peux me le dire. _

_Ses yeux se promènent sur mon visage. _

— _Ton père se montre égoïste, ces derniers temps. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne t'aime pas, je t'assure. _

_Je la fixe, stupéfaite. Mon père, égoïste ? Le plus étonnant est que ce soit elle qui le qualifie ainsi. Même si elle est en colère contre lui, elle ne le montrera pas. Mais pour le traiter d'égoïste, elle doit vraiment lui en vouloir. _

— _Et Caleb ? demandé-je. Tu vas le voir après ? _

— _J'aimerais bien, mais les Érudits ont interdit les visites d'Altruistes dans leur secteur. Si j'essayais, je me ferais rembarrer. _

— _Quoi ? C'est horrible ! Pourquoi font-ils une chose pareille ? _

— _Il y a de plus en plus de tensions entre les deux factions, m'explique-t-elle. Je le déplore, mais on ne peut pas y faire grand-chose. _

_J'imagine Caleb au milieu des novices Érudits, cherchant le visage de ma mère dans la foule, et je ressens un pincement au cœur. Même si je lui en veux encore de m'avoir caché son secret, je n'ai pas envie qu'il ait de la peine. _

— _C'est horrible, répété-je. _

_En me tournant vers le gouffre, je vois Quatre tout seul, appuyé à la rambarde. Même quand ils ne sont plus novices, les Audacieux profitent de cette journée pour se retrouver en famille. Soit la sienne n'aime pas les retrouvailles, soit il vient d'une autre faction. Je me demande bien laquelle. _

— _C'est l'un de mes instructeurs._

_Je me penche vers elle pour lui murmurer :_

— _Il est plutôt intimidant._

— _Il est beau, me souffle-t-elle. _

_J'approuve d'un hochement de tête, sans réfléchir. Elle rit en ôtant son bras de mes épaules. _

_Je voudrais qu'on s'éloigne de lui, mais au moment où je vais l'entraîner ailleurs, il tourne la tête. _

_Il écarquille les yeux à la vue de ma mère. Elle s'approche et lui tend une main. _

— _Bonjour. Je m'appelle Natalie. Je suis la mère de Beatrice. _

_Je n'ai jamais vu ma mère serrer la main de quelqu'un. Quatre glisse sa paume dans la sienne avec raideur et la secoue deux fois. Ils ont l'air aussi empruntés l'un que l'autre. Si ce geste lui est aussi peu naturel, alors non, Quatre n'est pas né Audacieux. _

— _Quatre, se présente-t-il. Ravi de vous rencontrer. _

— _Quatre… reprend-elle avec un sourire. C'est un surnom ? _

— _Oui. _

_Il ne développe pas. Au fait, quel est son vrai nom ? _

— _Votre fille s'en sort bien. Je supervise son entraînement. _

_Depuis quand la « supervision » implique-t-elle de viser les gens avec des couteaux et de les harceler à chaque occasion ? _

— _Je me réjouis de l'apprendre, répond ma mère. Je sais plus ou moins comment se passe l'initiation chez les Audacieux et j'étais un peu inquiète. _

_Il me dévisage, ses yeux se posant sur mon nez, ma bouche, mon menton. _

— _Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. _

_Je sens la chaleur me monter aux joues et je prie pour que ça ne se voie pas. _

_Est-il juste en train de la rassurer parce que c'est ma mère, ou trouve-t-il vraiment que j'ai des aptitudes ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ce regard ? _

_Elle penche la tête sur le côté et reprend : _

— _Votre visage me rappelle quelque chose, Quatre. _

— _Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi, réplique-t-il avec froideur. J'évite autant que possible de fréquenter les Altruistes. _

_Ma mère rit. Elle a un rire léger, mi-son, mi-air. _

— _Vous n'êtes pas le seul, ces derniers temps. Je ne le prends pas personnellement. _

_Il paraît se détendre un peu. _

— _Bon, je vous laisse à vos retrouvailles. _

_On le regarde partir. Le rugissement de la rivière m'emplit les oreilles. Il a peut-être grandi chez les Érudits, ce qui expliquerait qu'il déteste les Altruistes. Ou bien il croit les articles que les Érudits diffusent sur nous – sur eux, rectifié-je. Mais c'était gentil de prétendre que je m'en sors bien alors qu'il ne doit pas en penser un mot. _

— _Il est toujours comme ça ? me demande-t-elle. _

— _Pire. _

— _Tu t'es fait des amis ? _

— _Quelques-uns. _

_Je cherche des yeux Will et Christina et leurs familles. Je croise le regard de Christina, et elle me fait signe en souriant. Ma mère et moi traversons la Fosse pour la rejoindre. _

_En chemin, une petite femme ronde vêtue d'une chemise rayée noire et blanche me touche le bras. Je tressaille, réprimant l'envie d'écarter sa main. _

— _Excusez-moi, me dit-elle. Vous connaissez mon fils, Albert ? _

— _Albert ? Oh… vous voulez parler d'Al ? Oui, je le connais. _

— _Vous savez où on peut le trouver ? _

_Elle fait signe à un homme derrière elle, grand et épais comme un roc. Le père d'Al, clairement._

— _Désolée, je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin. Vous devriez peut-être chercher là-haut ?_

_Je montre la verrière au-dessus de nous. _

— _Oh là là, gémit la mère d'Al en s'éventant. J'aimerais mieux éviter de tenter cette ascension. J'ai déjà failli avoir une crise de panique en descendant. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de barrières de protection le long de ces passages ? Vous êtes donc tous fous ? _

_J'ébauche un sourire. Il y a quelques semaines, j'aurais trouvé cette remarque blessante, mais j'ai trop fréquenté les Sincères ces derniers temps pour être encore surprise par leur manque de tact. _

— _Fous, non, rectifié-je. Audacieux. Si je le vois, je lui dirai que vous le cherchez. _

_Je m'aperçois que ma mère a le même sourire que moi. Elle semble plus à l'aise que la plupart des parents de transferts – le nez en l'air, elle observe les murs de la Fosse, le plafond, le gouffre. Ce n'est pas de la curiosité, bien sûr. En tant qu'Altruiste, la curiosité lui est étrangère. _

_Je la présente à Will et à Christina, laquelle à son tour me présente sa mère et sa sœur. Mais _

_Cara, la sœur aînée de Will, me toise avec un profond mépris en évitant soigneusement de me tendre la main et fusille ma mère du regard. _

— _Je ne peux pas croire que tu fréquentes ces gens-là, Will, déclare-t-elle. _

_Ma mère plisse les lèvres, mais bien entendu, elle ne dit rien. _

— _Cara, la reprend Will, les sourcils froncés. Pas la peine d'être impolie. _

— _Et quoi encore ? rétorque-t-elle. Tu sais ce qu'elle est ? (Elle désigne ma _

_mère.) La femme d'un membre du conseil, voilà ce qu'elle est. Elle dirige l'Office _

_« bénévole » censé aider les sans-faction. Vous croyez qu'on ne sait pas que vous gardez les produits pour les distribuer au sein de votre faction alors qu'on passe des mois sans aliments frais ? À manger pour les sans-factions, mon œil ! _

— _Je suis désolée, intervient posément ma mère. Je pense que vous faites erreur. _

— _Ben voyons ! riposte Cara. D'ailleurs, il suffit de voir vos airs innocents. Une faction de braves gens pleins de bons sentiments, sans un gramme d'égoïsme. C'est cela. _

— _Ne parle pas à ma mère comme ça ! lancé-je, les joues en feu et les poings serrés. _

_Encore un mot sur ce ton et je t'en colle une. _

— _Arrête, Tris, intervient Will. Tu ne vas pas frapper ma sœur. _

— _Ah non ? Tu crois ça ? fais-je en haussant les sourcils. _

— _Non, en effet, conclut ma mère en me touchant l'épaule. Viens, Beatrice. On ne va pas déranger la sœur de ton ami. _

_Elle a parlé d'une voix douce, mais elle m'entraîne en me serrant le bras si fort que je retiens un cri de douleur. Elle m'emmène en direction de la cafétéria. Juste avant, elle tourne à gauche à angle droit, dans un couloir sombre que je n'ai encore jamais exploré. _

— _Maman… comment fais-tu pour connaître ton chemin ? _

_Elle s'arrête devant une porte fermée à clé et se dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour examiner la fixation de la lampe bleue qui pend au plafond. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle hoche la tête et se tourne vers moi. Je n'y comprends plus rien. _

— _J'ai dit pas de questions sur moi, et tu connais la réponse, souviens-toi, déclare-t-elle. Et je suis sérieuse. Sincèrement, comment vas-tu, Beatrice ? Comment se passent les combats ? Quel est ton classement ? _

— _Mon classement ? Tu sais qu'on se bat ? Tu sais qu'on est classés ? _

— _Ces informations n'ont rien de secret. _

_J'ignore s'il est facile ou pas de trouver des renseignements sur les procédures d'initiation des différentes factions, mais je doute que ce soit si simple que ça. Lentement, je lui annonce : _

— _Je suis dans les derniers, maman. _

— _Tant mieux. Personne ne s'intéresse de trop près aux derniers. Écoute, ceci est très important, Beatrice. Qu'a donné ton test d'aptitudes ?_

_L'avertissement de Tori résonne dans ma tête. _« Tu ne devras jamais en parler à personne. »_ Je suis censée lui répondre que mon test indiquait les Altruistes ; c'est ce que Tori a noté dans mon dossier. _

_Je plonge les yeux dans ceux de ma mère, vert clair et bordés d'un épais rideau de cils noirs. À part quelques rides autour de la bouche, elle ne fait pas son âge. Ses rides se creusent quand elle fredonne. Elle avait l'habitude de fredonner en faisant la vaisselle. _

_C'est ma mère. _

_Je peux lui faire confiance. _

— _Il n'était pas concluant, avoué-je à voix basse. _

_Elle soupire. _

— _C'est ce que je pensais. Beaucoup d'enfants élevés chez les Altruistes obtiennent ce genre de résultats. On ne sait pas pourquoi. Mais tu dois être très prudente pendant la deuxième étape de l'initiation. Fonds-toi dans la masse. Évite d'attirer l'attention sur toi. Tu comprends ? _

— _Qu'est-ce qui se passe, maman ? _

— _Peu importe la faction que tu as choisie, dit-elle en me caressant les joues. Je suis ta mère et je veux te protéger. _

— _Est-ce que c'est parce que je suis une… _

_Elle m'interrompt en posant vivement une main sur ma bouche. _

— _Ne prononce pas ce mot, siffle-t-elle. Jamais. _

_Ainsi, Tori avait raison. C'est dangereux d'être un Divergent. Sauf que je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, ni même ce que cela signifie au juste. _

— _Pourquoi ? _

_Elle secoue la tête. _

— _Je ne peux pas t'en parler. _

_Elle regarde derrière elle, vers la lueur lointaine de la Fosse. J'entends des cris, des conversations, le frottement des semelles par terre. L'odeur de la cafétéria flotte jusqu'à mes narines, une odeur douceâtre de levure et de pain qui sort du four. Ma mère se tourne de nouveau vers moi, les traits tendus. _

— _Je veux que tu fasses une chose, reprend-elle. Je ne peux pas aller voir ton frère, mais toi si, quand l'initiation sera terminée. Alors, je veux que tu ailles le trouver et que tu lui demandes de faire des recherches sur le sérum de simulation. D'accord ? Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? _

— _Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué pourquoi, maman ! Si je dois aller passer la journée dans le secteur des Érudits, ça mérite une explication ! _

_Elle m'embrasse et coince derrière mon oreille une mèche de cheveux échappée de mon chignon. _

— _Je suis désolée, chérie, je ne peux pas. Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille, maintenant. Tu feras meilleur effet si on n'a pas l'air d'être trop attachées l'une à l'autre. _

— _Je me fiche de l'effet que je fais, rétorqué-je. _

— _Tu as tort. À mon avis, ils t'ont déjà mise sous surveillance. _

_Elle s'en va, et je suis trop sonnée pour la suivre. Elle se retourne au bout du couloir et me lance : _

— _Prends une part de gâteau pour moi, d'accord ? Celui au chocolat. Il est délicieux. _

_Elle m'adresse un drôle de sourire en coin avant d'ajouter : _

— _Tu sais que je t'aime. _

_Je reste seule dans la lumière bleue du couloir et tout se met en place dans ma tête. _

_Elle est déjà venue. Elle se souvient de ce couloir. Elle connaît les procédures d'initiation. _

_Ma mère était une Audacieuse. _

_Elle me l'avait dit. Quand j'étais petite. _

_Je m'en souviens maintenant._

_Elle était une Audacieuse. Son père (mon grand-père) avait disparu peu après sa avoir appris que sa femme (ma grand-mère) était enceinte. Il est parti pour une mission sous ordres des leaders. Elle me parlait souvent de lui, de sa vie chez les Audacieux, de sa mère._

_Comment ai-je pu oublier ?_

_Uriah me montre quelque chose du doigt. Fixé à un des poteaux qui se trouvent sur le toit, il y a un câble métallique épais comme mon poignet et, à côté, une pile de harnais en grosse toile noire, assez grands pour porter quelqu'un. Zeke en prend un qu'il suspend à une poulie fixée au câble. _

_Je suis le câble des yeux : il passe au-dessus d'un groupe d'immeubles et longe l'ancienne route côtière du lac, mais je n'en vois pas le bout. Une chose est claire, en tout cas : si je continue, je le saurai. _

_Bien ; on va se laisser glisser le long d'un câble à plus de trois cents mètres de haut. _

— _Bon Dieu, souffle Uriah. _

_Je ne peux que hocher la tête._

_Shauna est la première à s'installer dans son harnais. Elle s'allonge à plat ventre dessus et se tortille jusqu'à ce que presque tout son corps soit soutenu par la toile. Zeke glisse des courroies par-dessus ses épaules, autour de ses reins et de ses cuisses. Puis il tire le harnais jusqu'au bord du toit et compte jusqu'à cinq. Shauna lève les pouces pour lui signifier qu'elle est prête et il la pousse dans le vide. _

_Lynn retient son souffle en la regardant plonger presque à pic, la tête la première. Je m'avance pour mieux voir. Aussi longtemps que j'arrive à la suivre des yeux, Shauna reste bien stable dans son harnais. Puis elle n'est plus qu'un petit point noir au-dessus de la route qui longe le marais._

_Les membres lèvent le poing avec des cris d'excitation. Ils sont tous alignés au bord du toit et certains jouent des coudes pour mieux voir. Je suis la première novice de la queue, juste devant Uriah. Il n'y a que sept personnes entre moi et le câble. _

_Pourtant, dans un coin de ma tête, une petite voix s'impatiente : Il va falloir attendre le passage de sept personnes ? J'éprouve un curieux mélange de hâte et de terreur. _

_Le suivant, un garçon aux cheveux jusqu'aux épaules, se couche dans le harnais sur le dos et non sur le ventre. Quand Zeke le pousse le long du câble, il ouvre les bras en croix. _

_Plus que trois personnes devant moi. Un membre s'installe dans le harnais les pieds devant et croise les bras sur sa poitrine._

_Plus que deux. Un grand type baraqué sautille à pieds joints comme un gamin avant de monter dans le harnais, et disparaît avec un hululement qui fait rire la fille devant moi. _

_Plus qu'une. Elle s'allonge à plat ventre dans le harnais, tête la première et garde les bras tendus devant elle tandis que Zeke attache ses courroies. _

_Puis c'est mon tour. _

_Je frémis en voyant Zeke accrocher le harnais suivant au câble. J'essaie de m'y installer, mais je n'y arrive pas : mes mains tremblent trop. _

— _Ça va bien se passer, me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille. _

_Il me tient le bras et m'aide à me caler à plat ventre. _

_Je sens les sangles se resserrer autour de mon bassin, et Zeke me pousse jusqu'au bord du toit. Mon regard descend le long des tours aux poutrelles métalliques et aux fenêtres noires, _

_jusqu'en bas, jusqu'au trottoir défoncé. Je suis dingue de faire ça. Et tout aussi dingue de savourer la sensation de mon cœur qui cogne contre mon sternum et de la sueur qui coule dans le creux de ma main. _

— _Prête, Pète-sec ? me demande Zeke avec un petit sourire narquois. J'avoue que tu m'impressionnes. Tu devrais être en train de pleurer ou de hurler de peur. _

— _Je te l'avais dit, intervient Uriah, c'est une Audacieuse pure et dure. Allez, grouille-toi un peu ! _

— _Mollo, petit frère, ou je pourrais oublier d'attacher tes courroies comme il faut. Et là… _splatch_ ! _

— _Ouais, ouais, fait Uriah, et là, maman te bouffe tout cru. _

_De l'entendre parler de leur mère, de leurs liens familiaux intacts, l'espace d'une seconde, ça me donne un coup au cœur. _

— _Encore faudrait-il qu'elle l'apprenne, ricane Zeke en tirant sur la poulie fixée au câble. _

_Ça tient ; une chance, parce que sinon, c'est la mort assurée. Il me regarde : _

— _Un, deux, trois, part… _

_Il lâche le harnais avant de finir sa phrase, et je l'ai déjà oublié. J'ai oublié Uriah, sa famille et tout ce qui pourrait mal tourner et me précipiter sur le béton. J'entends le glissement du métal sur le câble et je sens la force du vent, si intense qu'il me tire des larmes des yeux tandis que je fonce vers le sol. _

_J'ai l'impression d'être libérée de la matière, de la gravité. Devant moi, le marais paraît immense et ses parcelles brunes s'étendent à l'infini, même à cette hauteur. Le courant d'air est si froid et si rapide qu'il me gifle. Je prends de la vitesse et un cri de jubilation monte en moi, bloqué par l'air qui m'emplit la bouche. _

_Maintenue par les sangles, j'écarte les bras et je m'imagine que je vole. Je plonge vers la route craquelée et rapiécée qui longe le marais. Je m'amuse à me le représenter à l'époque où c'était un lac : une immensité de métal liquide reflétant la couleur du ciel. _

_Mon cœur cogne trop fort, je n'arrive plus à respirer et je ne peux pas crier ; mais en même temps, je sens chaque fibre de mon corps, chaque veine, chaque cellule, chaque os et chaque nerf, en alerte, comme chargés d'électricité. Je suis de l'adrénaline pure. _

_En dessous de moi, la terre grandit, prend du relief. Je commence à distinguer des gens minuscules sur le trottoir. Si j'étais un être humain normalement constitué, je hurlerais de terreur. Mais quand j'ouvre la bouche, c'est pour émettre un croassement de joie. Je crie de nouveau, plus fort, et les silhouettes en bas me répondent en levant le poing, mais elles sont si loin que je les entends à peine. _

_Le sol se brouille et tout se mélange, le gris, le blanc et le noir, le verre, le béton et l'acier. _

_Des volutes d'air douces comme des cheveux s'enroulent autour de mes doigts et repoussent mes bras vers le haut. J'essaie de les ramener sur ma poitrine, mais la pression est trop forte. _

_Le sol s'approche à une vitesse folle. _

_Pendant une bonne minute, sans ralentir, je plane à l'horizontale, comme un oiseau._

_Quand je m'arrête, je glisse les doigts dans mes cheveux emmêlés par le vent. Je suis suspendue à six mètres au-dessus du sol, mais cette hauteur me paraît maintenant ridicule. Je passe une main derrière mon dos pour détacher les courroies qui me retiennent. Je finis par y arriver, malgré mon tremblement. Un groupe de membres se tient en dessous de moi, les bras entrecroisés pour me réceptionner. _

_Il me reste encore à leur faire confiance pour qu'ils me rattrapent. Je dois accepter que ces _

_gens sont ma famille et que je suis la leur. Et ça demande plus de courage que de se laisser glisser le long d'un câble. _

_Je me dégage du harnais en me tortillant et je lâche prise. J'atterris durement sur leurs bras, dont je sens les os s'enfoncer dans mon dos. Des mains se referment sur moi, me redressent et me posent à terre. Je vois des sourires, j'entends des rires. _

— _Alors, ça t'a fait quoi ? s'enquiert Shauna en me tapant sur l'épaule. _

_Tous me dévisagent. Ils ont l'air aussi sonnés que moi, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux luisant d'adrénaline. Je vois pourquoi mon père disait que les Audacieux étaient une bande de fous. Il ne comprenait pas – comment l'aurait-il pu ? – le genre de camaraderie qui ne se crée qu'entre ceux qui ont risqué leur vie ensemble. _

— _On recommence quand ? dis-je, avec un sourire si large qu'il découvre mes dents. _

_Ils rient, et je ris. Je repense à la fois où j'ai monté l'escalier avec les Altruistes, tous identiques, tous en rythme. Ce n'est pas comparable. Ici, on est tous différents. Mais d'une certaine manière, on ne fait qu'un. _

_Je lève les yeux vers le sommet du Hancock Center, trop loin et trop haut pour qu'on puisse distinguer les gens sur le toit. _

— _Regardez ! Voilà le suivant ! s'écrie quelqu'un en pointant son doigt par-dessus mon épaule. _

_En me retournant, je repère une petite masse sombre qui glisse le long du câble. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entends un hurlement à glacer le sang. _

— _Je vous parie qu'il va pleurer. _

— _Uriah ? Tu rigoles. Zeke lui casserait la figure. _

— _Il bat des bras comme un moulin ! _

— _Il crie comme un chat qu'on égorge, ajouté-je. _

_Tout le monde rit. Je m'en veux un peu de me moquer d'Uriah alors qu'il ne peut pas m'entendre, mais j'aurais dit la même chose devant lui. Enfin, j'espère. _

_Lorsqu'il s'arrête enfin, je suis les membres qui vont à sa rencontre. On forme un cercle et on se tient les bras pour ne pas laisser d'espace entre nous. Shauna me prend par le coude. _

_J'attrape un autre bras, sans savoir à qui il appartient – il y a trop de mains emmêlées – et je la regarde. _

— _Je crois qu'on ne peut plus t'appeler « Pète-sec », Tris, m'annonce-t-elle._

_Il ferme la porte derrière nous et enlève ses chaussures. _

— _Tu veux un verre d'eau ? me propose-t-il. _

— _Non, merci. _

— _Ça va ? me demande-t-il en me caressant la joue. _

_Il glisse une main derrière ma tête, enfouissant ses longs doigts dans mes cheveux. Il sourit et m'embrasse. Une vague de chaleur envahit lentement tout mon corps. Ainsi que la peur, comme une alarme dans ma poitrine. _

_Tout en m'embrassant, il fait glisser mon blouson qui tombe par terre avec un bruit sourd. _

_Je tressaille et je repousse Tobias, les yeux brûlants. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagis ainsi. Je n'ai pas ressenti ça quand il m'a embrassée dans le train. Je cache mon visage dans mes mains. _

— _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

_Je secoue la tête. _

— _Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien, reprend-il. _

_Il m'attrape le bras. _

— _Hé. Regarde-moi. _

_Je retire mes mains et lève les yeux sur lui. Je ne m'attendais pas au mélange de peine et de colère que trahissent son regard et sa mâchoire crispée. _

_Je réponds, le plus calmement possible : _

— _Quelquefois, je me demande… où est ton intérêt là-dedans. Dans ce… ce truc entre nous. _

— _Mon intérêt, répète-t-il froidement. _

_Il recule en secouant la tête d'un air incrédule. _

— _T'es vraiment une idiote, Tris. _

— _Non, répliqué-je. Et justement parce que je ne suis pas une idiote, je sais que c'est un peu bizarre que tu m'aies choisie, moi, au milieu de toutes les filles que tu pourrais avoir. _

_Alors si tu cherches juste… enfin, tu sais… _

— _Quoi ? À coucher ? _

_Il me jette un regard mauvais. _

— _Si c'était ce que je cherchais, tu ne serais sans doute pas la première à qui je m'adresserais._

_C'est comme s'il m'avait donné un coup de poing dans le ventre. Évidemment que je ne suis pas la première à qui il s'adresserait. Ni la première, ni la plus jolie, ni la plus désirable. _

_Les mains pressées sur mon ventre, je détourne les yeux en ravalant mes larmes. Je ne suis pas du genre à pleurnicher. Ni à brailler. Je cligne des paupières deux ou trois fois, je laisse retomber mes mains et je le regarde en face. _

— _Je vais te laisser, murmuré-je avant de faire un pas vers la porte. _

— _Attends. _

_Il m'attrape par le poignet et me force à me retourner. Je le repousse, violemment, mais il me saisit l'autre poignet et maintient nos bras croisés entre nous. _

— _Excuse-moi. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu n'es pas ce genre de fille. Et je le sais depuis le début. _

— _Tu étais un obstacle dans mon paysage des peurs, lâché-je d'une voix tremblante. _

— _Quoi ? _

_Il me lâche et son air blessé réapparaît. _

— _Tu as peur de moi ? _

— _Pas de toi… _

_Je m'arrête pour stabiliser ma voix. _

— … _mais d'être avec toi… ou avec n'importe qui. Je n'ai jamais eu une histoire avec quelqu'un et… tu es plus vieux que moi, et je ne sais pas ce que tu attends, et… _

— _Tris, me coupe-t-il d'un ton grave. Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'es imaginé, mais tout ça, c'est nouveau pour moi aussi. _

— _M'imaginer ? Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas… _

_Je hausse un sourcil. _

— _Oh ! Oh… J'avais supposé… enfin, tu vois… _

_Que parce que j'étais aussi attirée par lui, ça devait être le cas de toutes les filles. _

_Il détourne le regard et rosit, comme s'il était gêné. _

— _Ben tu supposais mal. _

_Puis il prend mon visage entre ses mains. _

— _Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais. Je suis plus gentil que ce que tu as vu pendant l'entraînement. Promis. _

_Il a les doigts froids et les paumes chaudes. _

_Je le crois. Mais ça n'est pas le problème. _

_Il m'embrasse sur les sourcils, sur le bout du nez, puis, doucement, pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je suis comme une pile électrique, comme si tout mon sang avait été remplacé par du courant. Je veux qu'il m'embrasse ; je ne veux que ça. J'ai juste peur de là où ça peut nous mener. _

_Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules et ses doigts effleurent mon bandage. Il s'écarte avec un froncement de sourcils. _

— _Tu t'es fait mal ? _

— _Non. C'est juste un nouveau tatouage. Il est cicatrisé, mais je… je voulais le garder couvert. _

— _Je peux voir ? _

_La gorge nouée, je tire sur ma manche pour dégager mon épaule. Il la regarde pendant une seconde, puis promène ses doigts dessus en suivant les creux et les bosses formés par mes os, plus saillants que je ne le voudrais. Quand il me touche, j'ai l'impression que chaque particule de ma peau en contact avec la sienne en est modifiée. Ça m'envoie une décharge dans l'estomac. Pas seulement de la peur. Du désir aussi. _

_Il décolle le coin du pansement, pose les yeux sur le symbole Altruiste et sourit. _

— _J'ai le même, déclare-t-il en riant. Dans le dos. _

— _C'est vrai ? Je peux le voir ?_

_Il remet mon pansement en place et mon tee-shirt par-dessus mon épaule. _

— _Tu me demandes de me déshabiller ?_

_Je suis prise d'un rire nerveux. _

— _Juste… partiellement. _

_Il hoche la tête et son sourire se dissipe. En me fixant, il descend la fermeture Éclair de son sweat-shirt, l'enlève et le jette sur sa chaise de bureau. Je n'ai plus envie de rire. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que le regarder. _

_Ses sourcils froncés se rejoignent sur son front. Il attrape le bas de son tee-shirt et, d'un geste rapide, le fait passer au-dessus de sa tête. _

_À part le motif des flammes des Audacieux sur son flanc droit, il n'y a rien sur sa poitrine. _

_Ses yeux m'évitent. _

— _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandé-je. _

_Il a l'air… mal à l'aise. _

— _Je ne me montre pas souvent comme ça, me répond-il. Jamais, en fait. _

— _C'est un tort… dis-je à mi-voix. Tu es magnifique. _

_Je tourne lentement autour de lui. Il y a plus d'encre que de peau nue sur son dos. J'y retrouve les symboles de chaque faction : Audacieux en haut de sa colonne vertébrale, Altruiste juste en dessous et les trois autres plus bas, en plus petit. Pendant quelques secondes, j'observe les écailles qui représentent les Sincères, l'œil des Érudits, et l'arbre des Fraternels. _

_Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il se soit fait tatouer l'emblème des Audacieux, son refuge, et même celui des Altruistes, son lieu d'origine, comme moi. Mais pourquoi les trois autres ? _

— _Je crois qu'on a commis une erreur, déclare-t-il doucement. On s'est tous mis à dénigrer les valeurs des autres factions sous prétexte de mettre les nôtres en avant. Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça. Ce que je veux, c'est être courageux, et altruiste, et intelligent, et gentil, et sincère. (Il fait une pause.) Pour la gentillesse, je dois me battre en permanence. _

— _Personne n'est parfait, murmuré-je. Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça. On ne se débarrasse d'un défaut que pour le remplacer par le défaut inverse. _

_En ce qui me concerne, j'ai échangé la lâcheté contre la cruauté ; la faiblesse contre la férocité. _

_J'effleure le symbole Altruiste dans son dos. _

— _Il va falloir qu'on les prévienne, dis-je. Sans tarder. _

— _Je sais. On va le faire. _

_Il se retourne. J'ai envie de le toucher, mais j'ai peur de sa nudité ; peur qu'il me dénude aussi. _

— _Ça t'effraie, Tris ? _

— _Non, rectifié-je d'une voix rauque. Pas vraiment. J'ai juste… peur de ce que je veux. _

_Ses traits sont tendus. _

— _Et tu veux quoi ? Moi ? _

_Je hoche lentement la tête. _

_Il prend doucement mes mains dans les siennes. Il guide mes paumes sur son ventre. Les yeux baissés, il les fait remonter sur son abdomen, sa poitrine, et les tient contre son cou. Ma peau frémit au contact de la sienne, lisse et tiède. J'ai le visage en feu, ce qui ne m'empêche pas de frissonner. Il me regarde. _

— _Un jour, reprend-il, si tu veux toujours de moi, on pourra… _

_Il s'arrête pour s'éclaircir la voix. _

— _On pourra… _

_J'ébauche un petit sourire et je referme mes bras autour de lui sans le laisser finir, la joue sur sa poitrine. Je sens son cœur qui bat, aussi vite que le mien. _

— _Tu as peur de moi, Tobias ? _

— _Je suis terrifié, répond-il avec un sourire._

_J'embrasse le creux à la base de son cou. _

— _Peut-être que tu ne vas plus être dans mon paysage des peurs, chuchoté-je. _

_Il penche la tête et m'embrasse lentement. _

— _Alors on pourra t'appeler Six. _

— _Quatre et Six. _

_On s'embrasse de nouveau, et cette fois, tout paraît familier. On s'imbrique tout naturellement : son bras autour de ma taille, ma main sur sa poitrine, la pression de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Chacun a mémorisé l'autre._

_Elle me sourit. _

— _Sois courageuse, Beatrice. Je t'aime. _

_Je sens ses lèvres sur mon front, puis elle s'élance au milieu de la rue, brandit son arme vers le ciel et tire trois fois en l'air. _

_Les Audacieux se mettent à courir. _

_Je fonce jusque dans la ruelle et, sans m'arrêter, je regarde en arrière pour voir s'ils me suivent. Mais ma mère leur tire dessus et ils sont trop concentrés sur elle pour faire attention à moi. _

_Je les entends riposter. Je tourne vivement la tête, et mes jambes cessent de courir._

_Ma mère s'est raidi, le dos arc-bouté. Du sang jaillit au niveau de son abdomen et sa chemisette se teinte de rouge. Une tache s'étend sur son épaule. Je bats des paupières et je revois son sourire dans le miroir tandis qu'elle balaie mes cheveux coupés pour les attacher. _

_Elle tombe, d'abord à genoux, les mains ballantes, puis par terre sur le côté, comme une poupée de chiffon. Elle ne bouge plus, ne semble même plus respirer. _

_Je plaque une main sur ma bouche pour étouffer un cri. Mes joues sont brûlantes et humides de larmes que je n'ai pas senti venir. Une voix en moi hurle que son sang est mon sang et me pousse à me précipiter vers elle. Mais j'entends ses dernières paroles qui m'intiment de courir, d'avoir du courage, et je repars. _

_Mon monde vient d'exploser et tout en moi s'écroule, dans une douleur fulgurante. Je tombe en m'écorchant un genou sur le trottoir. Si je reste allongée, tout est fini. Peut-être qu'Éric avait raison ; choisir la mort, c'est partir explorer un monde inconnu, incertain._

Je me réveille en sursaut, tous ses _souvenirs_, son heureux mais me faut mal. Ils représentent tous les êtres chers que j'ai perdus, et il y en a malheureusement déjà trop.

_**Voilà, voilà, le chapitre 2 est posté !**_

_**Petite parenthèse: Minho et Thomas sont juste des prénoms, les personnages sont peut-être inspiré de "L'Épreuve" de James Dashner mais ils ne sont pas en rapport avec. J'avais juste besoin de nom pour les perso et j'étais dans ma période "L'Epreuve" donc voilà ^^ ! **_

_**Biz **_


	4. Chapter 3

_Je me réveille en sursaut, tous ses _souvenirs_, son heureux mais me faut mal. Ils représentent tous les êtres chers que j'ai perdus, et il y en a malheureusement déjà trop._

_Papa, maman, Tobias, Christina, Caleb…_ Les personnes les plus importante de celle que j'étais avant, avant de rencontrer cette faction, cette famille, sont disparu, ou mortes…

Je tourne mon regard vers mon réveil, en chemin celui-ci s'arrête sur mon piano. Les garçons me l'ont offert à mon anniversaire l'année dernière, quand ils ont appris que ma mère m'avait appris à en jouer. Grâce à elle j'ai continué, même sans piano : j'arrivais à entendre les notes dans ma tête rien qu'en imaginant les morceaux. Je ne l'ai touché que deux ou trois fois depuis que je l'ai, il me rappelle trop maman.

Je détourne finalement le regard de cet objet pour regarder le réveil : cinq heure trente-deux. J'essaie de me rendormir mais en vain, je n'y arrive pas. Finalement à six heure cinquante, je me lève, vais me doucher, manger un petit truc et me rallonge au final sur mon lit, perdue dans mes pensées.

Quelques minutes plus tard je tourne la tête vers le piano, puis me lève et me mais devant, jouant d'abord des notes hésitantes puis joue un air que ma mère m'a appris, le premier en fait.

Au bout de quelques notes je fredonne les paroles qui vont avec. Maman avait fait la musique et écrit le refrain, et moi j'ai écrit les couplets bien plus tard, modifiant quelques paroles pour moi.

Cette chanson parle de mon grand-père, donc du père de ma mère.

Inconsciemment je me mets à chanter :

-Ce que j'entends à chaque pas  
C'est le sifflement des balles qui me frôlent  
Et je ressens, dans ce combat  
le poids de ton absence sur mes épaules  
Et j'ai prié le ciel pour qu'il prenne bien soin de toi  
Je finirai ce que j'ai commencé et je'n baisserai pas les bras.

Sans le vouloir, je verse quelques larmes tout en me perdant dans mes souvenirs.

_Je me réveille en criant. J'ai rêvé –si on peut appeler ça un rêve- que tous les Altruiste était morts. Tous morts, devant moi, j'ai vu maman se faire tuer par des Audacieux aux regards vide de toutes réflexion, vide de sens, vide de pitié et de remords. _

_J'entends des pas dans le couloir et la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre sur ma mère qui vient en écartant ses bras où je vais directement me réfugier avant d'éclater en sanglots._

_Maman n'essaie pas de comprendre, me rassure et console. _

_Je peux voir son tatouage près de son aisselle, souvenir de sa nativité Audacieuse. Du coin de l'œil, entre mes larmes, je perçois aussi mon père, adossé au cadre de la porte et nous regardant d'un regard tendre et protecteur ma mère et moi. _

_J'entends maman fredonner, je reconnais l'aire de la mélodie, je connais aussi les paroles, mais je n'arrive pas à l'entendre chanter correctement à travers mes sanglots. _

_Quand j'arrive à me calmer, ma mère chantonne encore la chanson écrite par elle-même, destiné à grand-père. _

_J'arrive à entendre les paroles:_

Ce soir j'me sens seul sur mon champs de bataille  
Les gens criblés de balles, j'ai le vague à l'âme  
Si toutefois je pleure faudra que j'm'en aille  
Je n'ai pas le droit d'leur montrer mes failles  
Alors,

Père j'avance fière, forte et brave  
Comme un soldat  
Père j'avance fière, forte et brave  
Tout comme toi  
Père j'avance fière, forte et brave  
Comme un soldat  
Père j'avance fière, forte et brave  
Tout comme toi

_Elle s'arrête de chanter, me berçant juste sous le regard attendrie de mon père._

_Doucement je me mets à chanter à mon tour, modifiant quelques passages:_

Ce soir j'me sens seul sur mon champs de bataille  
Les gens criblés de balles, j'ai le vague à l'âme  
Si toutefois je pleure faudra que j'm'en aille  
Je n'ai pas le droit d'leur montrer mes failles  
Alors,

Grand-père j'avance fière, forte et brave  
Comme un soldat  
Grand-père j'avance fière, forte et brave  
Tout comme toi  
Grand-père j'avance fière, forte et brave  
Comme un soldat  
Grand-père j'avance fière, forte et brave  
Tout comme toi

_Elle desserre son étreinte puis me regarde, fière et émue. Elle me demande si ça va mieux et je lui réponds, oui grâce à elle._

_Elle me glisse un dernier ''Bonne nuit'', ainsi qu'un baiser sur mon front et sort de ma chambre. Papa, qui était descendu, remonte et me donne un verre d'eau que je pose sur ma table de nuit puis m'embrasse dans les cheveux et rejoins maman dans sa chambre en fermant ma porte. _

Je reviens à la réalité, les yeux larmoyant. Je sèche mes larmes puis recommence à jouer toute la chanson :

-Ce que j'entends a chaque pas  
C'est le sifflement des balles qui me frôlent  
Et je ressens, dans ce combat  
le poids de ton absence sur mes épaules  
Et j'ai prié le ciel pour qu'il prenne bien soin de toi  
Je finirai ce que j'ai commencé et je'n baisserai pas les bras.

Ce soir j'me sens seul sur mon champs de bataille  
Les gens criblés de balles, j'ai le vague à l'âme  
Si toutefois je pleure faudra que j'm'en aille  
Je n'ai pas le droit d'leur montrer mes failles  
Alors,

Grand-père j'avance fière, forte et brave  
Comme un soldat  
Grand-père j'avance fière, forte et brave  
Tout comme toi  
Grand-père j'avance fière, forte et brave  
Comme un soldat  
Grand-père j'avance fière, forte et brave  
Tout comme toi

Dans la poussière je suis tombé  
Mes ennemis pensaient m'voir abandonner  
Un genou par terre j'ai rechargé  
Ma plume et je suis prêt à me relever  
Tout en regardant le ciel je prie pour que tu me vois  
Je finirais c'que j'ai commencé sans jamais baisser les bras.

Ce soir j'me sens seul sur mon champs de bataille  
Les gens criblés de balles, j'ai le vague à l'âme  
Si toutefois je pleure faudra que j'm'en aille  
Je n'ai pas le droit d'leur montrer mes failles  
Alors,

Grand-père j'avance fière, forte et brave  
Comme un soldat  
Grand-père j'avance fière, forte et brave  
Tout comme toi  
Grand-père j'avance fière, forte et brave  
Comme un soldat  
Grand-père j'avance fière, forte et brave  
Tout comme toi

Je souris puis continue à jouer du piano, des morceaux que j'ai imaginé, mais que je n'ai jamais joué ou mis sur feuille, n'ayant pas assez de courage pour affronter mes souvenirs.

Maintenant, la musique pourrais être un moyen pour moi de rester en ''contact'' avec maman ?

Je pense à l'idée qu'Éric a eu quelques semaines plutôt lors d'un repas, il l'avait dit en déconnant mais l'idée avait semblé emballer tout le monde. Même si aucun d'eux ne savait faire se dont on a besoin pour cette idée ni même que moi je sais le faire.

Je me mets tout de suite au travail. Après une heure j'ai trouvé la mélodie idéale, il ne reste plus que les paroles à écrire !

Je sors de mon appart' à midi, pour me diriger vers la cafet' où tout le monde y est déjà, en attendant midi pour pouvoir se servir à manger. Sans hésiter je vais à la table habituelle où Thomas, Minho et ma petite puce se parlent avec beaucoup d'animation. C'est Thomas qui me voit le premier et se lève pour me serrer dans ses bras, je réciproque à son étreinte. Il prend ma main et je ne le repousse pas, c'est bizarre avec lui, c'est comme si j'étais attirée par lui mais à chaque fois que j'y pense le visage de Tobias s'impose à moi, Thomas l'a très bien compris et il est dans le même cas que moi, sa petite-amie, Teresa, est morte dans la simulation. On est proche mais sans l'être trop. Je garde sa main dans la mienne tout en disant bonjour à Minho et en embrassant le front de ma sœur. Je m'assoie à côté d'elle et Thomas me suit, Minho sourit en voyant nos mains liées. On discute tous les quatre en attendant que les autres arrivent, ce qu'ils font un quart d'heure plus tard.

Le repas se passe sans problème dans la bonne humeur, comme d'habitude.

Après le repas et après avoir amené Emi à l'école, je retourne dans mon appartement pour continuer ce que j'avais commencé ce matin même : la composition de l'idée d'Éric.

Quand quelqu'un tapa à la porte, vers fin de la journée (à seize heure et des poussières), j'avais déjà fini cette idée depuis une heure, et je me suis mis, après la réussite de l'idée –pour ma part du moins – de continuer.

-ENTREZ ! je crie à mes visiteurs.

Quelques secondes plus tard c'est toute la troupe qui est dans mon appartement, Emilie comprise, en sac à patate sur les épaules de Thomas. Je sourie à cette vue. Ils sont ma famille, tous différents et pourtant tous si soudé.

Cela pourrait être parfait dans un monde n'étant pas post-apocalyptique comme le nôtre. Nous avons déjà été épargné d'une guerre ayant réduit le reste du monde à néants et maintenant on s'entretue à cause d'une guerre civile…

Je dis bonjour à tout le monde et les invite au salon où les trois canapés finissent occupé par notre bande de dix, onze en rajoutant Emilie qui est allée poser son sac d'école dans sa chambre, qui a toujours la porte adjacente à la mienne ouverte.

Thomas est assis à ma gauche, Elena à ma droite et Éric juste en face. Il me sourit, sourire que je lui rends.

-Alors miss, qu'est-ce que tu préparais aujourd'hui ? On ne t'a vu qu'à midi, me demande Éric.

-Ahah ! Surprise, je lui réponds avant de lui tirer la langue.

-Tu me cherches toi aujourd'hui !

-Moi, je dis d'un ton innocent. Non jamais !

Il me jette un pseudo regard noir que je lui rends avec le sourire. Les autres à côté sont morts de rire.

-Non sérieusement, me demande Will, qu'a tu fais de ta journée ?

-C'est une bonne question, laisse-moi réfléchir deux minute, dis-je narquoisement.

-Tu te moque de moi ?

-A toi de voir.

Et le fou rire d'avant repartis.

-Six…

-Oui ?

Je me tourne vers Steve et le regarde avec un grand sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous cache ?

Je soupire et me lève.

-Je reviens dans deux minutes, Thomas tu m'accompagnes ?

-J'arrive, me répond-il en se levant à son tour.

Une fois tous les deux debout je regarde mes amis assis sur les canapés. On est tous unis malgré la guerre qui nous touche. Avant je n'aurai jamais cru possible que des personne, toutes d'origine si différentes, puissent un jour s'entendre comme nous et pourtant.

Ma main cherche inconsciemment celle de Thomas qui me l'a prends et lie nos doigts ensemble. Je tourne ma tête vers lui et souris. Consciente des regards de nos amis sur nos mains liées puis sur nos visages.

Je désigne ma chambre d'un signe de tête à Thomas puis commence à marcher vers elle. Arriver près de la porte j'attends Minho nous dire :

-Pas de bêtises dans la chambre les enfants, des âmes sensible son dans le salon !

Thomas et moi nous arrêtons, je roule des yeux et je peux voir que Tom en fait de même. Je me retourne en direction de Minho.

-Sur le point des âmes sensible Minho je crois que tu pourrais te taire parce que vu le nombre des bêtises obscènes que tu débite à la seconde, je lui rétorque en laissant ma phrase en suspension.

Je me retourne puis sourie en entendant les autres se moquer de Minho.

Une fois entrer dans la chambre je ferme la porte après que Thomas sois rentré, en évitant ainsi d'entendre d'autre commentaire de Minho.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous cache ? me demande Thomas en répétant la question de Steve quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Tu te rappelles de l'idée d'Éric il y a trois semaines ? Celle qu'il a eu pendant le dîner ?

-Euh…

Je réprime un soupire. C'était évident que personne ne s'en souviendrait.

-Tu verras avec les autres, je tranche. Tu peux prendre les haut-parleurs ?

Je prends mon ordinateur personnel, pris la main de Thomas au passage et me dirige vers la porte en souriant.

Dans le salon, je pose l'ordinateur et j'y branche les haut-parleurs que Tom viens de me donner sous l'œil perplexe de mes invités.

Puis sans rien dire ou faire je retourne m'assoir à côté d'El, Thomas sur mes talons.

Quand nous nous sommes assis Minho allait ouvrir la bouche mais à peine eut il commencé à l'ouvrir que Jen, à côté de lui, lui donne un coup de coude bien placé dans les côtes.

-AIE ! s'écrit Minho.

-Je croyais que tu étais moins sensible que ça ! En fait, tu es une vraie chochotte ! se moque Jennifer.

On rigole tous en voyant la mine vexer de Minho. Quel phénomène celui-là ! Si il n'était pas là il faudrait l'inventé !

Une fois calmé je vois qu'Éric et Steve se parlent… Assez bas pour que je n'entende pas mais au sourire qui naît sur les lèvres d'Éric et au regard qu'il me lance, ce n'est pas bon pour moi.

A côté, Elena et parle avec Clara, Jake et Will, Minho et Jennifer continuent de se chamailler et Thomas me serre ma main en me regardant.

-Alors Six, commence Éric. Dis-moi tout. Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares en secret, enfermé dans ta chambre ?

Je réprime une nouvelle fois un soupire et je ferme les yeux. Quand je les rouvre quelques secondes plus tard tous me regardent.

Lâchant la main de Thomas, je me lève et me dirige vers l'ordinateur tout en disant la même chose que je dite à Thomas juste avant :

-Vous vous rappelez de l'idée d'Éric il y a trois semaines ? Celle qu'il a eu pendant le dîner ?

Ils me regardent tous comme si j'étais une extraterrestre.

-Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! Ce n'est pas comme si Éric avait trente bonnes idées par jour !

-Hé ! proteste le principal intéressé.

-Désolé Éric. Mais c'est ça que j'ai fait toute la journée.

-Déjà, dit Will, se serai gentil de nous dire de quoi il s'agit.

Je soupire.

-Sa fait seulement trois semaines et vous avez déjà oublié ! Désespérant ! C'était une idée sur le sujet d'un ''hymne'' pour la faction entière.

-Ah oui, je m'en souviens ! Et ça devrait être Steve et toi qui chantent.

-C'est ça, approuvais-je.

Silence.

-TRIS ! crie Emilie de sa chambre.

-Je reviens, dis-je à mes amis.

Je vais dans la chambre de ma petite puce et l'a vois, assise sur son lit, avec un gros album sur les genoux. Elle lève des yeux pleins de larmes vers moi.

-Maman… papa… Caleb… J'aurai… aimée… les connaître …

Je me précipite vers elle et m'assis sur le lit, juste à côté de ma puce puis la prends dans mes bras. Elle éclate en sanglot.

-He, Emilie, chuuut… Ne pleure pas ma puce maman ne le voudrait pas, ni papa, ni papy, ni Caleb…

-Mais…

-Pas de ''mais'' chérie, ils t'aiment tous quoi que tu puisses croire, penser ou faire. Ils t'aiment et même si ils ne sont pas là physiquement, ils le sont là, lui dis-je doucement en lui désignant son cœur, dans ton cœur ma puce…

Elle pleure silencieusement, je sens qu'elle pleure à cause de ses tremblements et de mon t-shirt à présent humide. Ses pleures cessent doucement.

Au bout de quelques minutes ses yeux à présents secs se relève vers moi. Je regarde le visage de ma sœur, il est fin, quoique un peu rond, ses yeux sont les même que moi, taille et couleur, bien que des fois ses iris deviennent un bleu turquoise magnifique contrairement à mes yeux gris-bleu. Elle sourit maintenant, un magnifique sourire, ce qui lui va bien mieux que des larmes.

Je caresse sa joue pour enlever la trace des larmes encore visible puis lui embrasse son front.

Je me lève et lui tends la main.

-Allez, vient, j'ai préparé quelques chose aujourd'hui autant que tu voies ça avec les autres, lui dis-je en souriant.

Emilie prends ma main en souriant puis me tire vers la porte puis vers le salon ou les autres sont en pleines conversations. A part Éric qui semble en grande concentration, les deux index posé sur les tempes, les yeux fermer comme si il essayait de nous parler par télépathie. D'ailleurs Steve et Thomas parlent ensemble, en rigolant tout en regardant Éric je suis pratiquement sur que ses deux-là se moque de l'ancien leader Audacieux.

Personne ne s'interrompt quand on s'assois –enfin moi à ma place entre Tom et El, et Em sur mes genoux.

D'un coup, quand nous fussent assise, Éric se lève d'un bond, manquant de faire tomber tous les verres poser sur la table basse, le visage lumineux comme si il avait trouvé le secret de la boîte de Pandore.

-J'AI TROUVER ! hurle-t-il. C'EST LA CHANSON, C'EST L'HYMNE QU'ON A PARLER IL Y A TROIS SEMAINES A TABLE !

Je souris. Il m'a cassé les tympans, mais je souris.

Steve me regarde, abasourdis.

-C'est vrai ?

Pour toute réponse, mon sourire s'agrandis et je fais signe à Emilie de se lever pour que je le puisse à mon tour.

Debout, je me dirige vers mon ordinateur que j'allume, pendant ce temps, je chante doucement :

\- **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh **

**Ils disent que je suis un solitaire,****  
Que je ne suis pas une femme ordinaire,  
Mais toi qui sais tout de moi,  
Vas-y dis-moi à quoi tu penses quand tu me vois.  
Toi le seul qui me comprends, me devine,  
Le seul qui sait lire entre mes lignes,  
Je sais que tu es là,****  
Même loin de toi j'entends résonner ta voix.  
Est-ce que t'es prêt ?  
Est-ce que t'es prêt ?  
On va s'lancer...  
**

Je fait une courte pause, en regardant les autres, mes amis, puis reprends, cette fois plus fort :

**-Et j'ai auprès de moi, ce que personne ne voit,  
Cette force qui me vient d'au-delà.  
Et j'ai auprès de moi, ce que personne ne croit,  
Une force qui guide mes pas.  
Je ne marche pas seul,  
Je ne marche pas seul,  
Yeah,  
Je ne marche pas seul.**

**Tu m'avais promis de ne pas me laisser,  
Et moi de ne jamais t'oublier,  
A la vie, à la mort jamais sans toi,  
Rien ne peut nous séparer, non.  
Et si jamais je me perds, marche à l'envers,  
Sois ma voie, mon repère, ma lumière,  
Prends ma main, montre-moi le chemin, yeah yeah.  
Est-ce que t'es prêt ?  
Est-ce que t'es prêt ?  
On va s'lancer...  
Et j'ai auprès de moi, ce que personne ne voit,  
Cette force qui me vient d'au-delà.  
Et j'ai auprès de moi, ce que personne ne croit,  
Une force qui guide mes pas.  
Je ne marche pas seul,  
Je ne marche pas seul,  
Yeah,  
Je ne marche pas seul.  
Je ne marche pas seule,  
Je ne marche pas seule,  
Yeah.  
On va s'lancer.**

Je les regarde, ils sont tous étonner. D'un coup j'entends des applaudissement. C'est Emilie. Je lui souris. Puis j'en entends d'autres, de Thomas cette fois. Minho et Jen le suit de près, ainsi que Clara, talonné par Elena, Éric, Jake et Will, puis Steve les rejoints très vite.

Je leurs souris.

-C'est ça que tu nous à préparer, hein ? L'hymne de la faction, me dit Steve qui est à présent devant moi.

-Oui, un duo.

Il fronce les sourcils.

-Toi et moi, parce que tu représentes l'ancienne faction des Audacieux, l'originale, et moi la nouvelle, avec toutes les nouvelles cellules arrivé un peu avant ou après mon arrivée à moi.

-L'origine et le renouveau.

-Exacte.

-Ce pourquoi on se bats.

-Yep.

-Pour devenir quelqu'un.

Mon sourire s'agrandis. J'allais avoir des courbatures au visage si je continuais à sourire comme ça continuellement.

En voyant les sourcils froncer de Steve à cause de mon grand sourire, je l'informe :

-C'est le titre de la chanson. _Devenir quelqu'un_.

Il sourit, je me tourne vers les autres ils sourient, donc sa doit être d'accord.

-Je vous montre déjà le gros de la chanson, après on verra avec Steve pour les hauteurs, et les accords des paroles, vous n'entendrez peut-être pas de sitôt le résultat final, dis-je aux autres.

-Bon tu te bouges j'aimerais bien entendre ta magnifique voix chanté encore un peu, miss chanteuse.

-Ok, ok, ce n'est pas ton fort la patience Minho.

-Ca ne l'a jamais été et ça ne le sera sans doute jamais, désolé miss.

Je souris.

-Tu veux toujours avoir le dernier mot, tu ne veux pas tout simplement te taire ?

-Minho, tu as déjà pris cher aujourd'hui, alors tais-toi si tu ne veux pas t'en prendre encore plus, lui conseille Jake en rigolant.

Minho grogne puis rigole avec tout le monde. D'ailleurs Emilie, qui était debout jusqu'à maintenant, va chez lui et lui demande si elle peut rester avec lui.

-Mais bien sûr, princesse !

Il la soulève puis la met sur ses genoux où il commence à la chatouiller. Elle rigole aux éclats. Minho arrête au moment où Em a failli tomber, il la remet correctement sur ses genoux puis joue avec ses cheveux, elle, qui a horreur de ça, se retourne brusquement et lui tape gentiment la main.

Je les regarde tendrement faire, jusqu'au moment où je me souviens de LA chanson. Je me retourne alors vers l'ordinateur et mets en marche la bande-son que j'ai faite aujourd'hui. Quelques secondes après le début je me met à chanter :

\- **Prête à mordre et ne rien lâcher****  
****S'acharner à n'en pas démordre****  
****Prêt à régner pour diviser****  
****Et semer le désordre******

**Prêt à cracher sur toutes les têtes****  
****Sans jamais donner sa parole****  
****Faire un trophée de ses conquêtes****  
****A chaque droit qu'on viole******

**Avancer****  
****Droit devant****  
****Peu importe****  
****Contre qui****  
****Ni comment******

**N'avoir peur de rien ni de personne****  
****Peu importe les moyens qu'on se donne****  
****Qui se met en travers du chemin****  
****Quand on veut arriver à ses fins****  
****Je veux devenir quelqu'un******

**Prêt à faire la guerre à ses frères****  
****Sans regret, marcher sur leur corps****  
****Prêt au pire, prêt à tout, prêt à faire la promesse d'un enfer pour ceux qui restent encore******

**Prêt à remuer ciel et terre****  
****Convertir le dernier des hommes****  
****Et devant Dieu jurer****  
****Que personne ne veut****  
****Fuir devant la mort******

**Avancer****  
****Droit devant****  
****Peu importe****  
****Contre qui****  
****Ni comment******

**N'avoir peur de rien ni de personne****  
****Peu importe les moyens qu'on se donne****  
****Qui se met en travers du chemin****  
****Quand on veut arriver à ses fins******

**N'avoir peur de rien ni de personne****  
****Peu importe les moyens qu'on se donne****  
****Qui se met en travers du chemin****  
****Quand on veut arriver à ses fins******

**Je veux devenir quelqu'un****  
****Hohooooohooooohooo****  
****Je veux devenir quelqu'un******

**N'avoir peur de rien ni de personne****  
****Peu importe les moyens qu'on se donne****  
****Qui se met en travers du chemin****  
****Quand on veut arriver à ses fins******

**Je veux devenir quelqu'un****  
****Hohooooohooooohooooo****  
****Je veux devenir quelqu'un, quelqu'un, quelqu'un, quelqu'un, quelqu'un !**

Des applaudissements retentissent dans la pièce, vite coupé par le bruit de quelqu'un qui toque à la porte.

Je vais ouvrir puis regarde, perplexe Théo, du service de surveillance, me regarder comme si la situation était grave.

-Les sans-factions… Les résistants… Ils… Ils se rencontrent !


	5. Chapter 4

**_Chapitre 4:_**

_Je vais ouvrir puis regarde, perplexe Théo, du service de surveillance, me regarder comme si la situation était grave. _

_-Les sans-factions… Les résistants… Ils… Ils se rencontrent !_

Un gros silence pris la place aux rires et applaudissements.

Si les résistants entraient en contact avec Evelyn alors ils sauraient –ou du moins pourraient émettre l'hypothèse que nous existons.

Ce qui n'est pas l'objectif recherché.

Si Evelyn dit que cinq cents membres de ses troupes ont disparus, les résistants risquent de nous chercher, dans le doute des intentions d'Evelyn. Cinq cents personnes ne disparaissent pas comme ça du jour au lendemain ! Cela pourrait paraître suspect aux résistants. En espérant que les personne(s) à leurs têtes sont sensé.

**-Ok… Euh. Steve, Éric, Jake et Elena avec moi au centre de surveillance extérieur. Jennifer, tu peux rester avec Emi ? Les autres allers cherchés les autres membres de la Garde, et les soldats de l'armé en service et aptes à se rendre sur le terrain. Préparez-les.**

D'une consultation rapide du regard à Éric, Elena et Steve, nous allons au centre de surveillance extérieur, là-bas Jake cours vers les écrans concerner pour essayer d'améliorer la qualité des images.

Une minute plus tard il nous regarde en secouant la tête.

Je prends une grande inspiration puis me dirige vers le centre de la pièce où une caméra est brancher à un ordinateur pour pouvoir diffuser les annoncer urgente sur tous les écrans éparpiller dans le QG. Je dis à Jake de mettre en route les micros et les haut-parleurs puis d'allumer la caméra. Je sens les présences de Steve, Éric, Elena, Jake et Marcus –qui vient de nous rejoindre.

**-A toutes et à tous, les résistants rencontrent les Sans-Factions. En précaution de toutes informations donnés par les Sans-Factions les soldats en service et aptes à se rendre sur le terrain, sont attendus en salle d'entraînement au niveau 1, pour y aller emprunté les escaliers s'il vous plaît. Les personnes n'étant pas en service ainsi que les enfants, veuillez rejoindre vos appartements dans le calme. Rien n'est absolument urgent mais nous souhaitons faire le plus vite possible.**

Un agent du poste de surveillance coupe la communication et sans plus attendre, nous sortons pour aller en salle d'entraînement. En sortant nous croisons Will qui sort du labo informatique, il se joint à nous charger avec trois gros sacs.

**-Vous verrez**, nous éclaire-t-il.

On se dirige alors tous ensemble vers le niveau 1.

Là-bas, une centaine de personne nous attendent et s'écartent quand nous passons. Chacun est équipé d'arme, des Sans-Factions, des Audacieux, des Divergents et quelques Erudits et Altruistes.

Nous allons au centre de la salle où une table avait été posée. Will y pose ses sacs et les ouvrent pendant que Steve, Éric, Elena, Marcus et moi informons la petite armée de la suite des évènements.

**-Vous allez intervenir pour empêcher la rencontre des deux groupes. Steve et Elena vous dirigerez l'opération sur place. Moi et Éric d'ici, on ne peut pas se permettre d'y aller. Vous serez divisez en deux groupe, chacun dirigez par un des deux leaders vous accompagnant**, je commence.

**-Vous pourrez communiquer entre vous**, ajoute Will.** Les plus gradés auront un moyen de communication avec nous et pourront entendre tout ce qui se passe grâce à ses magnifiques merveilles volé et copié des Érudits,** dit-il en levant une oreillette dans les airs d'une main suivi de près de l'autre portant un petit bouton.

Silence.

**\- Vous n'avez pas compris. Donc je résume, les plus gradés seront équipé de micros camouflée en bouton et d'une oreillette. Vous serez tous divisez en deux groupe égaux, un diriger par Elena et l'autre par Steve. Notre but est d'empêcher au plus vite la rencontre des résistants et les troupes d'Evelyn. Vous avez compris ?** je leur demande.

Tous acquiescent.

**-Très bien, maintenant les groupes… Tous les anciens Sans-Factions seront avec moi, nous iront empêcher les résistants d'aller chez Evelyn. Et elle ne doit pas nous voir,** leur dit El.

**-Le reste, dispersé vous entre les deux groupes, ils doivent être égaux,** termine Éric.

**-Les plus gradés, allés chez Will pour qu'il vous donne les micros et les oreillettes,** ajoute Steve en haussant la voix face aux bruits.

Will les équipe un par un, heureusement qu'ils ne sont qu'une vingtaine et pas plus ! Ils sont chacun dispersé par moitié dans les deux groupes.

Dix minutes plus tard tous les leaders, sauf Marcus qui est partis ''rassuré les habitants'' comme il dit et Steve et Elena qui sont déjà partis avec la petite armée, sont en demi-cercle autour de la table avec Will au centre. Il est dos à nous et fouille dans le deuxième sac, d'où il sort une quinzaine de petite boite carré. Il en ouvre une puis se retourne vers nous en la brandissant :

**-Ceux-ci mes chers amis, va nous permettre de communiquer grâce à une technologie mise au point avec les gars du labo et Jake.**

J'hausse un sourcil.

**-Abrège**, lui dit-je.

Il souffle, je le fixe.

**-Ok, Six.**

Il sort l'objet de la boîte, maintenant je peux voir que s'est une montre, très mal réglé –elle affiche dix heures neuf- mais s'est une montre… Mais elle à un écran et l'image de l'horloge à l'air d'une image d'écran de télévision.

**-C'est une fausse montre, elle vous permet de communiquer n'importe où, tant qu'il y a un ordinateur dans un périmètre de deux kilomètre. Vous serez les premiers équipé en tant que leader, puis, si vous approuvez la Grade aussi.**

Il mit cinq minutes à nous expliquer le fonctionnement des montres-com, comme il les a baptisés.

**-Steve et Elena en sont déjà équipé, et savent les utilisés, je leur ai donné et expliquer ce matin. On devait te les montré ce soir, mais sa a été un peu avancé.**

**-Ça ne fait rien,** je lui dis. **Bon, en salle de la surveillance extérieure tout le monde.**

Toute l'équipe y va, chacun équipé de montre-com avec l'ID des autres enregistré dans la sienne. Will en avait prévu une spéciale pour chacun, j'en ai une grise et noire avec comme fond d'écran ma petite puce sur un fond bleu.

L'opération c'est bien passée. Steve a réussi à embêter Evelyn assez longtemps pour retarder leur départ au rendez-vous de deux heure, comprenant une fusillade, sans perte bien entendu, un petit fouttage de gueule (NDA : excusez-moi du mot), une grande discussion, encore du fouttage de gueule pour enfin sortir de scène avec une petite fusillade. Ce qui était prévu quoi !

Du côté d'Elena, les choses se sont un peu corsées. On une dizaine de blesser mais pas de mort, heureusement. Tout se passait comme prévu, jusqu'au moment où un résistant c'est rendu compte de notre présence dans les lieux et à trouver géniale l'idée d'avertir tout sa clique. Résultat : une fusillade d'une heure dans les bas quartiers de la ville, ceux en ruine depuis longtemps, avec des pertes humaines et des blessés du côté des résistants et des blessés de notre côté. Tous sont à l'infirmerie à présence, même pour une simple égratignure.

Malgré le déroulement de la situation nos équipes ont réussi à annuler, tout du moins retarder, la rencontre des deux groupes.

Le prochain objectif à mettre en place : réussir sérieusement à mettre en état le village de dehors, consolider nos défenses, mettre en sécurité les familles (maris, femmes, enfants et personnes âgées) pour pouvoir se mêlé de ses histoires qui me sortent par les trous de nez.

D'ailleurs, le Conseil de l'Assemblée a été avancé en urgence. Tout le monde est présent, des leaders, à la Garde à qui on demander d'être présents. Tous les leaders sont assis à une table ovale (qui penche beaucoup vers le cercle) aussi grande que celle de la légende du roi Arthur. La Garde est debout, et l'on voit très bien les deux groupes de la Garde, celle de Marcus, limite au garde-à-vous, derrière la chaise du leader Altruiste, et celle de Jake, beaucoup plus détendu que leur collègue.

Steve et Éric, sont chacun de part et d'autre de moi, un dossier devant eux comme tout le monde à cette table.

Un brouhaha constant est dans l'air, ou un air tendu y flotte déjà.

Je suis adossée au dossier de ma chaise, les yeux dans le vide je pense à cette après-midi, les morts du côté des résistants qui nous auraient tués si nous n'avions pas répondu à leurs tirs. Je sens le regard brûlant et inquiet de Thomas sur moi.

Je m'éclaircis la voix, pour pouvoir parler et arrêter le brouhaha, jusqu'à présent constant. Maintenant l'air est juste tendu, plus une mouche ne vole.

-**Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de cette après-midi, nous savons déjà tous se qui s'est passé,** je commence le visage neutre de toutes expression. **Cet évènement m'a évidemment poussé à mettre ce dont je vais vous parler, à l'œuvre. Pendant la dernière Assemblée, certains d'entre nous ont relevé que bientôt il n'y aura plus assez de vivre dans la grange et d'autres le fait que les personnes âgées devrait pouvoir partir quelque part plus en sécurité qu'ici, malgré qu'on soit assez bien protéger par les mètres de terre nous séparant de la surface, Jeanine me cherche toujours, surtout maintenant qu'elle sait que je ne suis pas morte.**

Je fais une pause, les regardant tous un part un.

**-Où veux-tu en venir ?** me demande Jake.

**-Je t'en ai déjà vaguement parlé**, je lui rappelle.

Il fronce les sourcils, perplexe, et je continue :

**-Comme je l'ai dit avant, l'Assemblé, malgré notre haut niveau de sécurité ici, aimerait qu'il y ait un lieu pour les personnes âgées, et celles qui ne savent et ne peuvent se battre. Et après avoir lu tous les rapports fait suite à l'expédition en dehors de la Clôture, j'ai constaté que dans les trois-quarts des rapports, si ce n'est plus, on relève un village tout près de la grange, pouvant accueillir jusqu'à milles personnes. Vous suivez ?**

La plupart acquiescent, les autres restent attentifs, leurs regards porté sur moi.

**-Ce village peut accueillir jusqu'à milles personnes et là-bas nous sommes sûr d'être en sécurité. J'ai donc pensé que ceux qui le veulent pourrait s'installé là-bas, mais bien sûr tout le monde s'y rendra au moins une fois, il y aura des roulements, je ne veux pas que la faction se scinde en deux à cause de ça. Bien sûr, d'abord nous enverront des personnes qualifiées afin de mettre en place les systèmes de communication, auditif et visuel, j'ai déjà regardé avec Jake ça serait possible, et ils seront accompagné des Audacieux présent lors de la première expédition, pour les guider. Par la suite ceux vivant dans le village et apte à travailler pourraient exploiter les champs qui entoure la grange, bien sûr il n'y a pas que ça… J'aimerais que ce village devient une ville, notre petite ville à nous, où par la suite nous pourront nous installé à notre tour, tous ensembles et crée un système qui marcherait sans différence de faction… Sans_ « faction avant les liens du sang »_.**

Tous restent perdu dans leur pensé, à part Éric, Steve et Jake, à qui j'en avais déjà parlé et qui approuvèrent d'un signe de la tête.

**-Je suis bien d'accord,** dit Thomas, **mais il faudrait quelqu'un pour tout coordonner là-bas, pour organiser, et toi, Six, tu ne peux pas partir du QG, qui prendrait la tête de cette ville en attendant ?**

Cette question que je me suis posé bien une centaine de fois.

**-Des élections**, je réponds simplement.

Marcus faillit s'étouffer avec l'eau qu'il buvait.

**-Des _élections _?! Tu n'es pas sérieuse Béat… !**

Je le coupe :

**-C'est _Six, _et ici c'est moi qui commande, ce n'est pas une dictature, mais c'est moi qui prends les décisions alors merci de donner ton avis calmement comme tout le monde dans cette pièce ! Alors si tu ne veux pas te plier à cette règle, la porte de sortie est la même que celle d'entré.**

Je le fixe froidement, ne détournant pas le regard. Il ne gagnera pas cette partie ni les autres, je ne me rabaisserais pas à son niveau.

Il détourne finalement le regard. Son visage est furieux mais je m'en moque, il n'a pas remettre en question mes méthodes comme il l'a fait.

**-Alison, ton avis s'il te plaît,** je demande à la jeune fille.

La jeune fille de dix-neuf ans, fait partie de la Garde, celle de Marcus à son grand désespoir. Elle est grande, les cheveux bruns, longs et lisse, le visage fin, des yeux ronds et verts. Je l'ai rencontré au cours de ma première semaine ici, elle inspire la confiance et la sécurité. Au fil du temps elle est devenue une de mes amies. Elle est aussi devenue la petite amie de Jared. Avant d'être une Audacieuse, elle était Erudite, d'où son côté ''il faudrait peut-être réfléchir avant d'agir, nan ? ''.

**-Le plan et le cadre est bon, on pourrait facilement le faire et si, comme tu l'as dit, on peut vivre en dehors de la guerre et des problèmes de la ville, il ne faut pas se posé de question et foncé.**

Je demande ainsi l'avis de toute la table.

Celui d'Alexandra alias Alex, femme de vingt-et-un ans aux cheveux de jais où des mèches bleu électrique se sont mêlées, est favorable. Alex est sûr d'elle, cela se voit au premier coup d'œil sur son visage lisse où de magnifique yeux gris se sont formé bien avant sa naissance. Elle peut paraître froide et distante aux premiers abords, mais quand on l'a connaît, on voit très vite qui se cache derrière ce masque.

L'avis est le même pour Minho, Thomas, Jennifer, Clara, Elena, Will, Jake, Éric, Steve ainsi que tous les autres (Orest, Mydria, Derek, Jared et Matt). C'est-à-dire favorable.

**-Pour la première équipe Derek et Éric, vous superviserez tout là-bas.**

Les deux acquiescent.

**-Jake, sais-tu déjà qui vas-tu amener avec toi pour établir les communications ?**

**-Oui, j'amènerais Alix, Judith, Meg, Luke, Jo, Louane, Anna, Alros et Eleanora, ils sont formés pour ça.**

Je hoche la tête, d'accord avec lui.

**-Très bien, donc, envoie leur un message sur leur ordinateur de service, ils sont tous retourné au travail. Dit leur que vous partez dans la journée de demain, enfin aujourd'hui à quatorze heure, je dis en regardant l'heure sur l'ordinateur devant moi, et de préparé des affaires pour une semaine dans un petit sac et le matériel dont vous avez besoin pour établir les connexions.**

Il hoche la tête tout en pianotant sur le clavier pour envoyer le message. Dix seconde plus tard il relève la tête et j'entends Will murmurer gentiment :

**-Frimeur.**

Je crois que tout le monde l'a entendu vu le regard faussement vexé du principal intéresser et le regard amusé des autre. Sauf de Marcus bien entendu.

Je me reprends et fait semblant de n'avoir rien entendu.

**-Désigne aussi quelqu'un pour prendre en main la fonction de chef par intérim là-bas quand tu seras là, ou occupé.**

Il acquiesce.

**-Une équipe arrivera un jour après vous, elle sera chargé de mettre en état se qui ni est pas et de faire une entré correcte, parce d'après ce que j'ai lu, il faut une échelle pour monter à la surface, il faut faire un escalier potable où les personne ayant un handicap de déplacement puissent y aller sans danger. Marcus ?**

**-Je m'occuperais de chercher des volontaires et dirigerais l'équipe.**

**-La Grade, sera avec vous pendant votre mission, leaders.**

Jake, Marcus et la Garde acquiescent.

**-Il faudra amener du mobilier pour les habitations. Au terme de la première semaine, je viendrais pour organiser tout ce que faire une ville va entraîner. Éric, Steve, je compte sur vous pour garder à l'œil les résistants et les Sans-Factions.**

Après ça il y eu un silence.

**-Il ni a pas si longtemps, on avait parlé de nous donner un nom…** commence Éric.

Tous les regards se tournent vers le leader le plus tatoué.

**-J'ai pensé…**

Je roule des yeux et hausse un sourcil. J'entends Thomas grogner puis dire, agacé :

**-Accouche Éric !**

**-Oh, c'est bon, calme-toi, je te ferais dire que tu me dois encore le respect ! Je suis un leader !**

Il avait violemment haussé le ton. Comme lors de mon initiation chez les Audacieux.

**-Pourquoi tu prends toujours tout au troisième degré quand on te parle !**

Je souffle, en sachant pertinemment que c'est à moi de calmer le jeu.

**-Oh !** je crie en me levant brusquement avant qu'Éric ne réplique.** Vous allez arrêter vos imbécilités ! On est censé être responsable et montré l'exemple au reste de la faction, pas nous battre pour n'importe quoi ! Et, dans cette pièce nous sommes tous égaux, en dehors non, mais à l'intérieur si, donc si vous avez quel chose à régler faites le ici et ne remettez pas ça à plus tard ! Ok ?!**

Les deux baissent la tête.

Je me rassis, le visage neutre, même si je suis contente du résultat.

**-Bon, Éric, continu, tu as pensé à quoi, pour le nom ?** je dis calmement en me pinçant l'arête du nez.

Il ne me répond pas et son regard est posé sur ses mains avec un intérêt soudain.

Je souffle et regarde ma montre : deux heure trois.

**-Bon on fait une pause tout le monde. Dans une demi-heure je vous revois tout ici.**

J'ai dit sa en me levant pour sortir. Je me dirige avec hâte dans mon appartement où j'avais couché Emilie après l'arrêt de l'alerte sécurité. Elle était restée avec la famille d'une de ses amies pendant l'alerte et je l'avais ramené ici pour qu'elle dorme.

Je vais devant sa chambre et ouvre doucement la porte pour votre sa magnifique bouille d'ange endormi profondément. Elle a bien de la chance.

Notre QG est en-dessus des quartiers Altruistes… C'est ce qui nous fait passer inaperçus par les Erudits : les quartiers Altruistes sont tous les jours inspectés de fond en comble. Quand je dis ''passé inaperçus'' c'est : l'inattention des Erudits envers l'activité informatique de notre système. Il émet de faible ondes, mais Jake a réussis à les limité au pourtour de la ville : les bas quartiers, les zones inhabités.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer et des pas avancer. Je ferme alors la porte d'Emi et vais dans le salon où je vois, sans surprise Thomas, assis sur un des canapés, la tête dans ses mains.

Je m'appuie silencieusement sur le mur entre le couloir des chambres et le salon et le regarde.

**-Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je suis sur les nerfs…**

**-Tu n'as pas à te justifier Tom, il faut juste que tu te contrôles, aussi, tu aurais pu ne pas lui répondre.**

**-Je sais.**

Il se lève et s'approche de moi. Je me décolle du mur et l'attend.

**-Mais tu l'as fait.**

**-Je sais.**

Je rigole.

Il me prend dans ses bras. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou. Et les siens se place autour de ma taille.

**-Et tu le fait pourtant.**

**-Je sais.**

Je mets ma tête dans son cou où je l'embrasse.

**-Tu vas faire autre chose que dire je sais ?**

**-Peut-être.**

Je redresse ma tête et le regarde dans les yeux.

Il se penche vers moi.

Nos lèvres se rapprochent.

Je ferme les yeux.

Il aussi.

Elles se touchent à présent.

Elles bougent ensembles tendrement.

Puis nos langues s'y mêlent.

Puis je me rends compte de ce que je fais.

Et un visage passe dans ma tête.

_Tobias._

Je ronds le baiser, pose mes mains et ma tête sur son torse.

Il pose sa tête sur la mienne.

**-Désolé.**

Ce n'est qu'un murmure.

Mais cette fois c'est moi qui m'excuse.

**-J'aillais faire pareil,** m'avoue-t-il en chuchotant.

Je soupire et reste contre lui.

**-Son visage m'est revenu, elle me manque tellement,, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à passer au-dessus de sa… mort.**

**-Moi aussi. Moi aussi il me manque.**

Après, on reste l'un contre l'autre, mais mon dos est collé contre le mur.

Je regarde ma montre : deux heure vingt-huit. Dans quatre minutes on doit être dans la salle de réunion. Je le dis à Thomas qui se détache de moi, mais il garde ma main dans la sienne.

On prend mon ordinateur portable avec nous, je crois que Thomas a compris pourquoi.

C'est main dans la main que nous nous rendons en salle de réunion.

Devant la porte, je fais signe à… mon ami ? mon petit-ami ? Bref, à Thomas de s'arrêter. J'entends déjà les autres parler dans la salle. Je regarde ma montre. Une minute.

**-Reste avec moi après la réunion, tu pars à quatorze heure et je ne veux pas être seule. Tu veux bien ?**

Je le vois sourire de toutes ses dents.

**-Bien sûr chérie, j'attendais que tu me le demandes.**

Le même sourire que lui se place sur mon visage.

Sans me quitter des yeux, je sens Thomas me lâcher la main et ouvrir la porte pour s'y engouffrer. Ce que je fais après lui.

Quand je rentre, le visage neutre et fatigué, le silence tombe à nouveau dans la salle.

Sans un mot, je vais à ma place, ouvre l'ordinateur, l'allume et branche les haut-parleurs. Pendant ce temps je sens le regard des autres sur moi.

Je m'adosse contre le siège et les regarde tour à tour, les dévisage.

Je ferme les yeux, les autres me regardent toujours.

Le silence me fait du bien.

Je décide finalement de le brisé.

**-Certains le savent déjà, aujourd'hui, enfin hier, j'ai mis sur pied une idée qui pourrait bien être concrétisé. Cependant, il me faut l'accord du Conseil entier pour le faire.**

Le silence me répond.

-J'ai, pendant la journée de hier, composé une chanson, qui si le Conseil approuve, sera notre hymne.

Une autre voix pris la parole. Celle de Steve.

**-Il sera chanté par Six et moi, car à nous deux on représente l'origine et le renouveau.**

**-On pourrait l'entendre ?** demande My.

My, ou Mydria (son prénom complet) a mon âge, elle est née et a grandi ici, elle est petite –comme moi- blonde –comme moi-, yeux bleu –ah ça ce n'est pas comme moi !-. Elle est doté d'un caractère bien trempé qui lui fait parfois défaut avec les gens qui ne la connaissent pas.

**-C'est ce que j'aillais faire My, par contre pour l'instant je la chante seule, au cours de la semaine, Steve l'apprendra. Voilà.**

La musique se mets en marche et bientôt le son de la pièce est réduis à ma voix.

La musique s'achève et tout le monde applaudit. Oui tout le monde, Marcus comprit.

**-Je dois prendre sa pour un oui ?** je demande en souriant.

Derek rigole et me dit :

**-A ton avis minimoys ?**

Je souris.

Je sens soudain une odeur de café. Je me tourne et vois Éric s'en servir une tasse.

**-Hey, Éric, tu peux m'en servir une s'il te plaît ?**

Il se fige puis m'en sert une. Bizarre, je prends la tasse puis réfléchis.

J'ai trouvé !

**-Éric ?**

**-Hum ?**

**-C'est quoi ?**

Il soupire.

**-Convergent.**

Je souris, ça me plaît.

**-Qui vote contre ?** demande Matt.

Rien.

**-Qui vote pour ?** questionne Clara

Toutes les mains se lèvent.

**-Il faudra faire voter les habitants,** expose Jared

**-On peut le faire à midi,** propose Minho.

**-Ouais, avant le départ du premier groupe,** ajoute Will.

Je souris. C'est ça que je veux, donner ses idées, votées pour elles et être libre de choisir.

**-Alors, nous ne sommes plus des Audacieux, des Erudits, des Sans-Factions, des Divergents ou des Altruistes,** commence Orest. _**Nous sommes des Convergents.**_

Mon sourire s'agrandit.

Il a raison.

_Je ne suis plus Altruiste, je ne suis plus Audacieuse, je ne suis plus Divergente. Je suis _Convergente_._ _Je suis moi._

**ᘛᘚ ᘛᘚ**

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte, fou de rage. Une petite bande, tous vêtu de noir le suivis dans la pièce. C'est le même jeune homme que nous avons vu quelques temps plutôt dans une salle d'ordinateur, avec la même expression : les sourcils forcés, et ses yeux bleus foncé, agités tel un ciel d'orage. Sauf que maintenant, c'est un ciel d'orage plein d'éclairs. Mais a cette brève description on peut rajouter une bouche fine à la lèvre inférieure pleine, et des yeux enfoncés si profondément dans leur orbite que ses cils touchent ses arcades. Ils sont bleu sombre, couleur de nuit, de rêve, en temps normal.

Il va dans une pièce qui semble être une cuisine. Vu les matériaux, ils doivent être dans les bas quartiers de la ville, là où habiter devient un peu dangereux selon les immeubles. Ce qui fait que les traîtres Audacieux ne viennent pas ici, pensant que personne ne serait assez fou pour le faire. Pourtant, à part les matériaux, rien ne laisse deviner ce qui vient d'être énoncé. L'endroit est propre et soigner, malgré quelques fissure par-ci par-là.

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleu foncé, boit un verre d'eau sans en proposé à ses amis. Il pose son verre et les regardent.

Certains ont une expression fatiguée, d'autres tristes et d'autre encore en colère.

**-Ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre en colère mon amour, ce n'est pas ta faute.**

C'est une jeune fille, d'environ dix-huit ans, qui vient de parler. Elle est grande, avec les cheveux courts, les yeux bruns et la peau foncée. Jolie.

Un autre Audacieux –puisse qu'ils en sont- de son âge fait semblant de vomir. Il est grand, beau, avec des yeux noirs et la peau foncée.

**-Vingt morts. Vingt ! C'était une simple rencontre et voilà. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé bon sang ?!**

Il a dit sa en ignorant la réflexion de la fille et en se tournant vers la femme qui semble être la plus âgé du groupe. Elle n'a pas une allure aussi macabre que les jeunes Audacieux que l'on croise d'habitude. Elle a des cheveux noirs et raides, des petits yeux noirs et porte un jean et une veste noire coupée comme une veste d'homme. Elle a un tatouage sur sa nuque, un faucon noir et blanc à l'œil rouge.

**-On ne sait pas, on est passé par les toits entrepôts, comme c'était convenu, et on est arrivé à l'endroit du rendez-vous, personne n'y était. On a alors attendu en vérifiant si l'endroit était vide.**

**-Il l'était,** dit un jeune homme de l'âge du premier.

Il est petit, menu et a la peau foncé et les yeux noirs comme le jeune homme d'avant, celui qui a fait semblant de vomir.

**-Sauf, qu'à un moment, sans le moindre signe avant-coureur, vous vous êtes fait attaquer ? C'est ça ?** dit froidement le jeune homme aux yeux d'orage ou de rêve.

**-En gros, oui,** dit le jeune homme petit et menu.

**-Non, mais _Zeke_, _Tori_ ! Vous vous foutez de moi ?!**

La femme au tatouage en faucon s'appelle donc Tori et le jeune homme petit menu, à la peau foncé s'appelle alors Zeke.

**-Calme-toi _Quatre_, ça ne sert à rien de s'énervé,** dit une jeune femme aux cheveux multicolores, d'environ dix-huit ans.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse alors Marlene ?!**

**-Je sais pas moi, peut-être te ressaisir et reprendre en main ta ''faction'' !** dit sèchement une fille au crâne rasé et aux yeux brun chaleureux.

**-Quatre, calmer ta colère sur nous ne fera rien,** essaie de la raisonner une jeune femme ressemblant beaucoup à la fille au crâne rasé, mais elle, à des cheveux long.

**-Lynn et Shauna ont raison, Quatre, arrête de t'énervé sur nous chéri,** dit la fille à la peau foncée.

Le dénommé Quatre pousse un long soupire, puis prends la jeune fille dans ses bras.

**-Je sais désolé, tout le monde. Désolé Christina, ma chérie.**

**Il l'embrasse.**

**-URIAH !** hurle Marlene, **ARRETES SA TOUT DE SUITE !**

Elle s'adressait au jeune homme ressemblant à Zeke. Il se fige dans son geste qui a pour principe de mimer quelqu'un qui se pends. Très joyeux.


	6. Chapter 5

La ''joyeuse'' bande était dans une salle informatique, trois des ordinateurs étaient allumés et un rétroprojecteur projetait une image sur un fond blanc accroché à un mur.

Trois ordinateurs pour trois personnes : Zeke, Quatre et Shauna. Ils tapent activement sur les claviers avec pour seuls objectifs de trouver qui sont les personnes qui ont tués vingt des leurs et où ils se cachent. Leurs amis passent toutes les caméras du secteur au crible en essayant de dénicher quelque chose, en vain.

Vers deux heure vingt-huit du matin, le lendemain de l'attaque, une information saute aux yeux du jeune homme ayant pour nom un chiffre. Il en fait part à ses deux collègues à côté de lui.

-Vous voyer ce que je vois ? demande-t-il.

-Une activité informatique chez les Altruistes ? questionne Zeke.

-Ouais, confirme Shauna.

Quatre pianote sur son clavier, les yeux fixé sur son écran.

Il se stoppe en faisant un bruit étranglé qui attire leurs amis.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé ? demande Shauna.

-Il… L'activité informatique est active depuis plus de quarante ans !

-Où ? fait Zeke.

Une carte s'affiche sur le mur blanc. Un emplacement y ait indiqué.

-Le quartier des Altruistes, s'exclame Uriah. Comment ça se fait ?

-Il n'est pas situer à la surface, dit Quatre.

-A la surface ? s'étrangle Christina.

-Les ondes sont trop faibles Quatre, on ne pourra pas longtemps les suivre et les captées. Fait une capture d'écran au cas où, et enregistre les données, lui conseille Shauna en posant sa main sur son épaule.

-Il sait ce qu'il a à faire, le donne pas d'ordre, lui rétorque froidement Christina en lui enlevant méchamment la main de l'épaule de son ''amour''.

-Oh, tu vas te calmer Christina ! Shauna n'a rien fait ! s'écrit Zeke en se levant soudainement.

-Elle drague juste mon copain sous mon nez, mais apparemment ça ne te dérange pas !

Quatre les écoute sans rien dire.

-Elle ne le draguait pas ! Faut que tu te réveilles Chris ! c'est Uriah qui intervient cette fois en haussant le ton. Shauna a connu Quatre bien avant toi ! maintenant sa part en crescendo, il hurle pratiquement. En plus elle est avec Zeke ! Faut vraiment que t'ouvre les yeux ma veille ! Le monde ne tourne pas autour de ta petite personne ! Je suis sûr que Will et Tris seraient dégoutés de ce que tu es devenue ! Et je peux te dire, que si par miracle elle est encore en vie et qu'un jour on la retrouve, je me barre avec elle ! Je suis sûr que je ne serais pas le seul ? N'est-ce pas ? il se tourne vers les autres. Marlene ? Zeke ? Lynn ?

Quatre qui les écoutaient sans rien dire avait levé la tête au nom de Tris. Il vit chacun de ses amis hocher la tête positivement à l'entente de leur prénom.

Alors comme ça aucun d'eux n'appréciait le fait que Chris est sa petite amie. Au moins elle a un cœur et ne tuerait pas ses amis.

**ᘛᘚ ᘛᘚ**

Une semaine plus tard, les changements chez nous, chez les Convergents, a eu lieu. Une semaine depuis l'attaque, une semaine sans aucun signe de l'endroit où se trouvent les résistants.

Après la réunion nous sommes tous partis nous coucher sans rechigner. Thomas a dormis avec moi dans ses bras.

Le matin vers neuf heure Emilie entre dans la chambre, a vu Tom et à dit en criant :

-TRIS, THOMAS ! REVEILLEZ-VOUS ! J'AI FAAIIIINNNNNN !

Ça, vous voyez, c'est mon réveille quotidien !

Bref, après nous être habillé, doucher, on a mangé et avons amené Emi à l'école puis j'ai rejoint les leaders pour organiser le départ et Thomas est allé s'entraîner avec les membres de la Garde.

A midi, nous avons annoncé les décisions pris pendant la nuit et avons voté pour notre nom. Convergent. Tout a été très bien pris, l'alcool s'est même mis a coulé à flot !

Quatorze heures est arrivé. Jake, sa Garde, les neufs informaticiens spécialiste en communication et liaison et une vingtaine de soldats chargé de les protéger si quoi que ce soit se passe. Jake, Jen, Will, Clara, Thomas et Minho sont donc partis pour effectuer cette mission.

Le lendemain, le samedi (NDA : je ne sais plus si j'avais précisé un jour, donc si il y a une erreur…) même heure un groupe de cinquante personne, qui occupent à présent les travaux de sécurité et de logement vont avec Marcus pour aménager les habitations, les immeubles et aussi –surtout- faire un escalier vers la surface. Avec eux sont partis deux cuisiniers fraîchement instruit par le chef cuisinier.

Tout, pendant une semaine, se faisait des trajets entre l'extérieur et le QG pour amener du matériel, soit pour les communications, électricité etc., soit pour tout ce qui est aménagement des immeubles, maisons, école, lieu public et lieu de travail.

Les deux groupes ont eu une semaine pour tout faire, ou du moins, pour le deuxième groupe, une bonne moitié.

Je suis en chemin pour y aller avec Elena, Emilie est restée avec la famille de son amie Lisa (des anciens Sans-Factions). Hier, les communications ont été réussites et l'électricité a été établie dans toute la ville. Apparemment des mouvements ont été perçus dans un quartier du village.

Une fois sur place, après avoir monté les escaliers des employés de travaux de sécurité et de logement parfaitement construits, je suis dans la grange, où les vivres entreposé ont grandement diminués depuis l'an dernier… Les Erudits sont de plus en plus vigilants, ce qui fait que nous pouvons de moins en moins leur volé des ressources…

Jake m'attend avec Thomas et Jen, mon amie me prend dans ses bras et je réciproque à son étreinte. Je vais ensuite vers Jake qui me prend aussi dans ses bras pour me dire bonjour, puis vers Thomas qui lui me serre très fort contre lui, ce que je n'empêche pas.

Quand nous nous lâchons, je vois Jennifer, Elena et Jake se regarder puis nous regardé avec un grand sourire.

-Quoi ? je m'exclame.

Pour seule réponse, leurs sourires s'agrandissent et ils se retournent. Je regarde Tom, hausse les épaules, puis il me prend la main pour suivre les trois autres.

On déambule dans les rues de notre ville en silence.

Après vingt minutes de marche silencieuse je reconnue immédiatement l'immeuble que Jake m'avait parfaitement décrit comme quartier général d'affaire interne. C'est un gratte-ciel très bien construit et d'après les équipes techniques de sécurité, il est aux normes de sécurité des tremblements de terre et d'incendies.

A partir de maintenant, cet immeuble sera le centre de communication, d'affaire interne et la mairie de notre petite ville. Elle mesure entre cent cinquante-huit à cent soixante-seize mètre de haut. Cette tour possède cinquante-six étage, apparemment son ancien nom est _Absolute World_, nous l'avons gardé.

Avant de partir, j'ai chargé les leaders restant au QG organisé les départs pour la ville. Au contraire de ce que l'on pensait, les documents de demande ont vite été épuisé. Malheureusement certains doivent rester au QG, du coup nous avons dû faire le tri : les enfants, les personnes âgées, les femmes, les maris, les adolescents de moins de seize ans irai en ville cela fait déjà un total de milles treize personne.

Un peu plus de sept cent personne restes dans l'enceinte du QG, bien sûr, les voyages s'effectueront régulièrement. Ses sept cent personnes travailleront au fonctionnement du QG et bien sûr, il faut surveiller notre ancienne ville.

_Chicago_, j'ai appris sa à mon arrivé ici. En fait, avant d'être entièrement intégré à la société sous-terraine, les ''nouveaux'' apprennent ce que les Audacieux ont découvert en sortant par-delà la Clôture.

Jake et Thomas nous ont fait visiter le QG à El, moi et les autres leaders via les caméras portables.

Pour l'instant, seuls les derniers étages sont occupés : les bureaux de liaison si sont installé. D'ici, on peut voir toute la ville et même ses alentours.

Pendant la visite, Jake nous a expliquer que certaines personne veulent crée ou reproduire les moyens de transports qu'on avait avant, l'idée est venu d'un ancien entrepôt de fabrication de voiture.

Ensuite, nous sortons de l'_Absolute World_ où nous attendent deux personnes, une femme et un homme de l'équipe de Marcus. Ils sont chargés de nous faire visiter la ville, ou du moins la partie réaménager.

Marcher, on fait sa depuis trois heures, trois heures ponctuer de rire et d'explication.

Après être partie, on a marché le long de l'avenue, et au troisième croisement, on a tourné à droite. Là, un grand bâtiment a été aménagé. C'est le deuxième à l'avoir été d'ailleurs. C'est la cantine improvisé, les cuisiniers veulent en faire un restaurant lorsque la ville sera en état de fonction sans cantine.

Après avoir visité les bâtiments déjà aménagé (les trois-quarts), on va voir ce qui reste à aménager, en général des vieux immeubles ou des entrepôts.

-On dirait les bas-quartiers de Chicago, me chuchote Elena.

J'étouffe un rire. Même ailleurs qu'à Chicago, nos pensées, nos souvenirs et nos cicatrices nous y ramène toujours.

Le ciel est sombre, et le soleil se couche. Notre journée est vite passé.

-On fera tout pour que rien n'y ressemble, je dis à mon amie.

On se regarde et sourit.

Après ça, on continue à marcher jusqu'au bout de la ville, à un entrepôt vide et plus délabré que tous les autres.

Une ombre bouge.

Nous nous arrêtons tous.

Une deuxième attire notre attention, à moins de dix mètres.

Nous sortons nos armes.

Une quinte de toux se fait entendre.

Nous les braquons sur la source du bruit.

Une silhouette apparaît en face du lampadaire clignotant.

Je fais un pas vers elle.

La silhouette a un mouvement de recul.

Je baisse mon arme, la range et m'approche doucement.

Elle reste immobile. Je peux voir plus précisément ses contours à présent : un corps fin, de petite taille, une auréole blonde se devine facilement à cause de la lumière du lampadaire. C'est une fille.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? dit sa voix à la fois tremblante mais sûr d'elle. Curieux mélange.

Un éclat lumineux dans sa main brandit vers moi attire mon attention. Elle tient un poignard dans sa main droite.

-Nous… je commence en choisissant soigneusement mes mots. Nous venons… enfin nous nous sommes enfuit de la ville à quelques kilomètres d'ici. _Chicago_, je lui dis en employant le nom qui désigne ma ville ici.

Elle a un mouvement presque imperceptible de recul. Presque.

-_Chicago…_

-Baisse ton arme, nous t'expliquerons tout après. Mes amis le font aussi, regarde.

Je fais signe à mes camarades de baissé leurs armes. Ils le font, septiques malgré tout. La jeune fille en face baisse peu à peu son arme.

-Comment… Comment avez-vous fait ? Vous avez réussis ?

Je sors ma lampe de poche et l'allume pour voir son visage, fin, ovale avec des yeux ronds et une bouche fine, ses cheveux blonds mi- longs sont en bataille et ses vêtements sont troués un peu partout.

**ᘛᘚ ᘛᘚ**

Les choses se sont corsées entre deux amis chez les résistants. L'un ne supporte pas la petite-amie d'un de ses amis et l'autre ne supporte pas le fait que tous ses ''amis'' critique son couple. Pour tout le monde, le bout est de ne pas se retrouver entre eux deux lors des repas, des réunions ou autres.

Leurs amis, qui n'en peuvent plus de cette tension constante dans leur groupe en plus de la tension habituelle, ont décidés de mettre les choses aux claires entre eux. Peut-être qu'être tous les deux enfermé dans un local pour le faire est la bonne solution ? Ou pas…

Vingt minutes après cette ''expérience'', Zeke ouvre la porte pour laisser sortir son meilleur ami et son frère. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux sortent en riant, le premier –Quatre- avec un bleu sous la mâchoire et le deuxième –Uriah- avec un œil au beurre noir et une marque rouge tout autour de son cou.

_Après on dit que c'est moi le con dans la bande…_ pense Zeke.

Du coin de l'œil, celui-ci aperçoit, du mouvement au bout du couloir. Surement Marlene, Shauna et Lynn qui devaient occuper Christina en attendant, parce qu'avec elle dans les pattes, personne ne peut rien faire.

-QUATRE ! hurle pratiquement Christina.

Le concerné lève les yeux au ciel… enfin au plafond. Il commence à trouver sa copine un peu collante et dramatique sur les bords.

-Tu n'es pas obliger de crié Chris, lui dit Quatre d'une voix morne.

Elle court vers lui suivis de Marlene, Shauna et Lynn qui s'arrêtent à côté d'Uriah et de Zeke, pendant qu'elle se jette littéralement dans les bras de Quatre qui soupire.

-J'ai eu peur qu'ils ne te fassent du mal, lui chuchote-t-elle à l'oreille pour que personne n'entende.

Sauf que tout le monde avait entendu et levait les yeux au plafond.

Elle continue en chuchotant vraiment cette fois :

-Ils sont idiots, pourquoi reste-t-on avec eux Quatre ? On peut être seuls, rien que tous les deux.

Quatre repousses Christina, lui prend le bras brusquement, dit au revoir aux autres, étonné par son comportement en vers Chris, et il tire celle-ci vers son bureau.

Après avoir fermé la porte, il s'énerva :

-Comment tu peux dire ça, se sont nos amis ?! Je me demande même comment tu peux être avec moi alors que Tris était ma petite-amie !

Elle est surprise du ton de Quatre, elle l'avait déjà vu énervé pendant l'initiation mais jamais à ce point. Elle l'avait vu énervé quand ils avaient vu les enregistrements des caméras de la simulation, celle de l'assassinat de Will. Mais jamais à ce point. Et elle veut sa vengeance en vers Tris, car même là où elle est, elle aura mal de voir Quatre en morceau après le passage de son ex-meilleure amie. Elle doit sauver son ''couple'', si il casse maintenant l'effet ne sera pas celui escompté !

-Ils… Ils… Christina cherche une excuse valable. Ils ne veulent pas dû _nous. _Ils ne nous veulent pas ici ! Et Tris n'est qu'une traître ! Elle est bien mieux morte que vivante ! Elle ne faisait que des désastres sur son passage et même après sa mort, ça continue, elle est toujours au moins une fois dans nos disputes ! Et tu peux me dire pourquoi ?!

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, préférant se taire, mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas la réponse. Fou de rage, il sort en claquant la porte et va taper sur un sac de sable pour calmer ses nerfs.

**ᘛᘚ ᘛᘚ**

Nous avons amené la jeune fille de quinze ans, nommée Thalia, avec nous en ignorant ses questions précédemment dites. Sa méfiance envers nous c'est peu à peu escompté quand nous lui avons expliqué qui nous sommes, ce qui s'est passé en ville et pourquoi nous sommes sortis.

Arrivés au centre de la ville, là où naîtra plus tard un centre commercial, nous l'avons amenée, El et moi, dans un immeuble qui paraît gigantesque au milieu des building alentours, et conduite au dernier étage puis, grâce à une carte magnétique fournie par Jake quelques heures plus tôt qui permet d'ouvrir toute les portes des bâtiments déjà réaménager, retaper et sécurisé par nos équipes, lui avons ouvert.

L'immeuble des ''fondateurs'' et leurs gardes. Autrement dit des leaders et de la Garde.

Un appartement de cet immeuble couvre un étage entier je crois. Une petite étiquette dorée « Six &amp; Emilie PRIOR ».

Thalia ouvre la porte et émet un sifflement admiratif.

-C'est géant, souffle-t-elle impressionné. Vous avez réussis à faire tout ça en une semaine ?

-On visite ? je propose avec un grand sourire.

C'est vrai que l'appartement destiné à être le mien et celui d'Emilie est magnifique. L'appartement est aéré, de la lumière en abondance grâce aux baies vitrées donnant un magnifique panorama de la ville, le salon, la salle à manger et la cuisine sont ouverts, un muret d'un mètre cinquante environ sépare la cuisine de ses trois pièces immenses. Les murs sont peints en blanc ou en gris. Dans la partie salon deux canapés blancs et un fauteuil sont au centre de la pièce avec des coussins bleus ou gris, en face d'une télé à écran plat et d'un lecteur DVD. Un magnifique tapis noir couvre le parquet en dessous des canapés et du fauteuil, une table basse blanche en bois, sur le mur, à côté de la porte, une armoire du même bleu que les coussins, pour mettre les vestes, manteau et chaussures bien trop grande pour Emilie et moi. Entre les canapés et l'armoire, se trouve un magnifique piano. Juste à côté du salon viens la salle à manger. Entre ses deux parties, une belle cheminée grise est installée contre le mur pour réchauffer l'appartement et ses habitants pendant la saison froide. La salle à manger est dans la même ambiance, de noir, de gris, de blanc et de bleu. La table ronde en imitation de marbre blanc est posée au milieu de dix chaises aux couleurs bleus, un vase noir de délicates roses blanches est posé sur la table. Sur le mur gris du fond, une magnifique photographie de Chicago prise dans la nuit, en dessous, un meuble bas en bois verni blanc repose sur le parquet, contenant deux vases, des couverts d'argenterie et des tasses, des assiettes, des ramequins et des bols magnifiques blanc aux motifs floraux bleus. Un plateau en bois et une théière moderne sont placés sur ce meuble. A droite du salon, un muret épais –plutôt un petit bar- avec des chaises de bars bleu et noir devant et un plan de travail noir. La cuisine est un autre univers fait de noir, gris et blanc. Le plan de travail est en blanc, les étagères de rangements et la petite table ronde à quatre chaises sont un bois foncé.

Ses trois pièces sont séparées du reste de l'appartement. A côte de la salle à manger et en face de la cuisine, on voit une ouverture de deux mètre de large menant à un couloir. La première chose que l'on y voit est une bibliothèque immense contenant des copies de tous les livres que les Convergents ont trouvés ou avaient chez eux. Devant, une lampe est posée à côté d'un canapé gris. Si après le mur, on tournait à gauche nous nous retrouvons dans un couloir d'un gris clair chaleureux avec des lumières au plafond et des laids entre le sol et le mur. Des cadres photos y sont accrochés, principalement des photos d'Emilie et moi qui m'étaient inconnues jusqu'à maintenant. Une photo attire mon attention, la seule n'étant pas une de ma sœur et moi. Une photo du groupe entier, avec Minho et moi au milieu en train de se chamailler, lui à me faire des chatouilles et moi à pleurer de rire et à donner des coups dans le vide pour me libéré, à côté Thomas est assis sur une chaise avec ma petite sœur sur les genoux, les deux regardant la scène en rigolant. Je souris à cette photo, c'est ma famille.

-Qui est-ce ? me demande Thalia en désignant Emilie.

-Emilie, je lui réponds avec un immense sourire, ma sœur.

-Elle est mignonne.

Je ne réponds rien et continue jusqu'à la première porte. C'est une chambre neutre, comme une chambre d'ami. Un lit deux places, un petit bureau, une lampe dessus, une grande armoire et une télévision. Avec un lecteur DVD. C'est rare d'en avoir, les seuls que nous avons sont destinés aux scolaires. Je vois un mot posé sur le lecteur.

_Nos ingénieurs ont réussis à reproduire les lecteurs DVD._

_Ils en ont fabriqué en masse. Déjà environ deux milles lecteurs ont été construits depuis deux semaines, nous allons relativement vite -)._

_En espérant que tout te plaise, l'électroménager vient de mon équipe._

_-Jake_

Je souris et repose le mot à sa place. Continuant ma visite, je vais dans la prochaine pièce, toujours à droite. Cette fois c'est une salle de bains zen dans les tons noirs et bruns, avec une grande douche, une grande baignoire, des toilettes, un évier avec en dessus un meuble noir pour ranger les serviettes et à coté un meuble blanc cassé pour ranger les produits de beauté, parfums et tout ce qui va avec. Tous les meubles sont déjà remplis, allant du shampoing au gel douche en passant par l'après shampoings, le shampoing sec et le lait de douche mais aussi des billes de bains, des parfums de toutes odeurs, _du maquillage_ et _des soins du visage_.

Ma première pensée est : _Non mais ils sont sérieux ?! Puis : Mon Dieu, d'où ont-ils sortis tout ça ?_

Je sors en vitesse, ayant hâte de voir la suite qui se résume à quatre pièces.

J'entre dans la prochaine, suivi des deux filles derrière moi. Cette fois c'est une chambre de petite fille, aux couleurs rose, grises et noires. Un lit une place avec un couvre lit rose, une table de nuit blanche au tiroir noir. Des petits tapis ronds rose, une grande commode dans un coin et un bureau petit bureau blanc au tiroir noir et une lampe dans le coin près du lit.

La pièce suivante est un bureau, avec des ranges documents, un ordinateur, une télé, des DVD et un lecteur DVD. Sur les murs blancs, sont peint en noir les symboles des factions et des devise, celles des Convergents :

_«Ne t'empêche surtout pas d'être toi. Mieux vaut déplaire pour ce que l'on est que de plaire pour des masques imparfaits.»_

_«Crois en toi-même et un jour viendra où les autres n'auront pas le choix de croire à tes côtés.»_

_«Pardonner signifie aimer la personne que tu étais. L'estime de soi signifie aimer la personne que tu es. La confiance signifie aimer la personne que tu deviens.»_

_« Rester soi-même dans un monde qui tente constamment de te changer est le plus grand accomplissement.»_

Ce sont mes préférées. Je me retire de la contemplation du bureau pour entrer dans l'avant dernière pièce. C'est une chambre. La mienne. Les murs sont gris et ma citation de prédilection est écrite manuscritement en noir :

_«Lorsqu'un évènement malheureux survient, nous avons trois choix: le laisser définir notre vie, le laisser nous détruire ou s'en servir pour devenir plus fort !»_

Sur le lit aux couvertures grises foncée, les taies d'oreiller violettes attire l'œil par leurs éclats. La table de nuit d'un violet beaucoup moins éclatant expose une photo d'Emilie, Thomas et moi. Je sourie. Des photos et des tableaux sont fièrement accrochés aux murs tels des trophées. Une porte-fenêtre menant à un balcon qui lui laisse place à une magnifique vue de la ville. Je suis tout simplement émerveillé. Un magnifique piano trône dans le coin avant une porte.

Tranquillement, j'ouvre la porte et, après cela fait, je reste bouche-bée. Un énorme dressing est devant moi, contenant de tout, des robes, des pantalons, short, des jupes, des t-shirt, des sweat, des pulls, des tailleurs et un coffre. Attendez un coffre ? Je regarderais plus tard. Ma contemplation s'attarde sur les vêtements. Je n'en ai jamais eu autant ! Et surtout d'autant de couleur ou de style différent. Il y avait pour toutes les occasions ! Du rendez-vous d'affaire, au mariage en passant par le footing et la sortie en boite !

Je secoue la tête pendant que Thalia et Elena entre, les yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte.

-Tu peux te changer si tu veux, je propose à Thalia.

-Vrai ? elle semble étonné.

-Bien sûr, je dis en lui souriant.

Elle prend alors un pantalon en jean bleu, un débardeur noir et une chemise à carreau rouge.

-Merci, me dit-elle en rougissant.

-C'est normal.

Au fond du dressing, un grand miroir avec des accessoires pour les cheveux, un lisseur et un boucleur ainsi que du maquillage. Tout ça me rappelle Christina.

Je secoue la tête. Je n'ai pas le temps d'être nostalgique ces derniers temps.

A côté du miroir, une étagère avec des CD trouvée lors des

Mon regard glisse sur le coffre. Ah oui, c'est vrai, le coffre.

Je vais vers lui et vois qu'il y a un mot près du clavier à chiffre pour le mot de passe.

_Le jour où tu as su qui et qu'est-ce que tu étais._

_-Jake._

Le jour ou… Mon anniversaire, le jour du test ! Je tape le code alors que Thalia et Elena regardent mes nouveaux vêtements. En voyant l'intérieur, j'ouvre la bouche, comme un poisson. Un set de couteau de combats, trois revolvers, un petit pistolet, un kit de crochetage de serrure, un téléphone, des cartouches de rechange et des étuis à couteaux et à arme à feu divers. Je prends le mot de Jake et le glisse dans ma poche en fermant la petite porte du coffre remplis.

-Bon, vous venez ? je demande aux filles en sortant. On va voir si on a à manger ?

Pour toutes réponses les filles courent vers moi et un grondement d'estomac se fait entendre. On regarde Thalia qui rougit, puis on éclate de rire.

-Désolé, murmure-t-elle.

On lui sourit et l'emmenons, bras-dessus bras-dessous, dans la cuisine où nous lui disons de s'assoir pendant que nous cherchons un peu à manger dans les étagères. Après les verres, les assiettes, les couverts, tous les ustensiles de cuisine, les saladiers, les plaques des cuissons, je trouve enfin à manger. Je sors l'étagère deux paquets de gâteaux, des barres de céréale, prends une bouteille d'eau de deux litre et sors trois verres puis je m'assis sous le regard des deux filles. Elena a arrêté de chercher après trente secondes. Manque de patiente, d'après moi.

-Voilà, je dis aux filles. Bon appétit.

Et j'ouvre un paquet de gâteau.

Après avoir mangé, nous sommes allées dans le salon, sur les canapés.

On discute tranquillement puis nous venons au sujet d'Emilie, quand Thalia semble mal l'aise. Je regarde Thalia, puis Elena qui fait pareil.

-Thalia, tu nous caches quelque chose ?

-Non, dit-elle trop vite et trop vivement.

Je lève un sourcil en la regardant. Maintenant, c'est sûr. Elle nous cache quelque chose.

Elle soupire.

-Enfin si. Je… Je ne suis pas la seule à vivre en dehors de Chicago.

Voilà ce qu'on appelle, lâcher une bombe.


	7. Chapter 6

-QUOI ? j'hurle pratiquement en me levant.

Sa tête s'enfonce dans ses épaules.

-Oui, sa voix est petite et tremble.

Je commence à marcher de long en large.

-Combien ? Vous êtes combien ? je lui demande en me rasseyant.

-Trois centaine, pas plus.

-De quel âge à quel âge ?

-Trois semaines à soixante-dix-neuf ans.

Je soupire.

-Ce que tu as dit quand nous t'avons dit d'où on venait, sa à un rapport ?

-Pas vraiment, c'est juste qu'après la guerre, les dirigeants du pays des États-Unis, ont ordonné de construire une Clôture autour de chaque grande ville, pour éviter les guerres civiles des campagnes qui progressaient vers les Métropoles. Alors, chaque dirigeant à amener avec eux des points de vue différents et dans chaque ville le système à changer, je ne sais pas le vôtre, mais pour que vous vous soyez enfuis, la raison, dois être grave. Bref, ce n'est pas le sujet, certaines personnes ont survécus aux guerres, comme mes arrière-grands-parents qui étaient encore jeunes à ce moment. Ils ont marchés pendant des jours après la fin de la Guerre de Séparation et ont réussis à sauver plusieurs personnes. Ils ont fondé un petit village derrière la colline, là-bas. On cultive la terre et les bêtes. Pour l'eau, un ruisseau limpide passe au milieu du village pour boire. Mais une sécheresse a tué toutes nos récoltes et plantation. Le chef craint la famine.

-C'est pour ça que tu es venue ici ? Pour chercher à manger ?

Je m'assis à côté d'elle et passe un bras autour de ses épaules en signe de réconfort. Elle baisse la tête.

-C'est bête mais j'en avais l'espoir.

Je lui fais un sourire compatissant.

-Montre-moi, je lui dis en me penchant un peu vers elle.

Elle relève son visage brusquement, les yeux étonnés et bouche-bée. Puis elle la secoue.

-Que vas-tu faire ? demande-t-elle les yeux d'un coup sombre.

-Je veux juste voir comment vous vivez, et votre organisation. Rien d'autre je viendrai juste avec Elena, pas de garde armé, pas de menace, rien. Ok ? Si tu es d'accord bien sûr.

Elle me regarde longuement, hésitante, et fini par hocher la tête.

Un village entier. Un village délabré, sombre sans électricité, et mort. Rien laissait à prévoir qu'un groupe de personne armé de fourche, râteau, pelles et morceau de bois allait nous sauté dessus à tout moment.

Ça s'est pourtant passé comme ça. D'abord, pas très discret dans leur attaque, ils ont fait un boucan pas possible, avant de nous ''prendre par surprise'' –ou pas-.

-C'est moi ! crie Thalia. C'est moi, Thalia !

Des murmures de désapprobations et de surprise sortent des rangs. Un homme avance. Il est vouté et tiens une fourche d'un air qui se veut menaçant.

-Suivez nous et pas de coup fourré, pigé ?!

Je regarde Elena et camoufle mieux mon arme. Elle comprend et fait de même.

Après quelques minutes de marche, nous entrons dans un vieil entrepôt sombre où des centaines de personnes se cachent de la lumière du soleil et où les pleurs d'un bébé retentissent.

Quelques instants s'écoulent et nous nous retrouvons, Thalia, Elena et moi, au centre de l'immense pièce, entouré par trois cents personnes.

Le même homme qu'avant avance.

-Qui est-ce ? Qui sont ses personnes et pourquoi les a tu amené ici jeune fille ? Ne crois-tu pas que nous avons assez de bouche à nourrir sans en rajouter ?!

Thalia a un geste de recule. Elle a peur. J'avance d'un pas en faisant reculer la jeune fille puis je prends la parole :

-C'est moi qui lui ait demandé de nous conduire, mon amie et moi-même, à vous. Nous voulions voir comment vous viviez, voir si en dehors de la ville les gens étaient pareille qu'à l'intérieur, c'est-à-dire, imbu d'eux même, menteur, préférant les armes aux paroles, et apparemment c'est le cas.

L'homme se fige à partir du mot ''ville''. Je me tourne vers Thalia.

-Je crois que tu as eu tort de venir. Tu as espéré trouver à manger pour eux pourtant voilà comment ils te le rendent. Aucun ne s'est inquiété, ni même aperçu que tu préparais une sortie. On va partir. Si tu veux tu peux.

Les personnes commencent à bouger.

Je me tourne vers le cercle formé par le ''village'' de Thalia.

-Si quelqu'un veut venir, vous pouvez. On a largement de quoi vous nourrir, mais bien sûr vous faites ce que vous voulez. Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez des nourrissons parmi vous.

L'agitation réveille les pleures du bébé s'étant calmer un peu plutôt. J'esquisse un sourire mais durcit tout de suite mon visage à nouveau. Je commence à marcher vers la sortie suivi d'Elena.

-Non, attend !

Je me retourne, pose mes mains sur mes hanches et lève un sourcil.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Euh…Je… Nous… Vous…

-Ils ?

Elena étouffe un rire à côté de moi.

Je souris intérieurement.

-Hein ?!

-Nan, rien, continuez.

-D'où venez-vous ?

-De la ville. De Chicago.

L'homme, le chef, étouffe un cri de surprise.

-Quoi… ?! Vous ?!

-Oui, on s'est échapper car une guerre civile à éclater, certains d'entre nous sont rechercher. Comme moi.

-Pourquoi ? Qui êtes-vous ? Des criminels ?

-Parce que nous ne sommes pas comme les autres, nous avons des milliers de façons de penser et nous ne voulons pas d'un dictateur comme leader du conseil.

**ᘛᘚ**

Encore une fois, Quatre et Christina se sont ''réconcilier'' en faisant du sport (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire), au grand dam de leurs amis, d'une part à cause du bruit et d'autre part parce que, justement, ils se sont réconcilier.

Pour changer de sujet, les résistants n'ont pas découverts ce qui se cachait derrière ''le mystère hanté du quartier Altruiste'' comme ils l'appellent maintenant.

-Tu penses qu'il y aurait d'autre cellule de résistance ?

-Oui, lui répond Zeke.

-C'est impossible, on a fait un recensement, les seuls qui manque à l'appel son des morts.

La bande d'amis hochent la tête.

-Les morts ? Et Tris ? On ne sait pas si elle est morte. Will ? Le corps a disparu mystérieusement en trois minutes, pendant une ''coupure de courant'' ayant fait faire de la neige aux caméras.

-Parce que maintenant tu parles de Will, grogne Christina. C'est juste quand ça t'arrange.

-Christina !

La concerné lui répondit en grognant.

-C'est pas seulement la question des corps non retrouver, mais aussi de disparition mystérieuse. J'ai fouillé dans le serveur des Erudits qu'on a craqué, plus de deux cent Quat'z'yeux sont partis et le motif ''traître '' ou ''disparu'' figure à chaque fois dans la colonne.

-Et si je me souviens bien, Evelyn nous a dit que des Sans-Factions sont partis avant la simulation, intervient Tori.

Quatre hoche la tête.

-Ouais. Maintenant reste plus qu'à trouver le rapport entre les disparitions des Erudits, des Sans-Factions et des cadavres.

Joyeux tout ça, vous ne trouvez pas ?

**ᘛᘚ**

Du toit de l'immeuble ''_Leaders&amp;Cie'_'_, _comme l'ont baptisé les premiers Convergents arrivé ici, j'observe la ville encore éveiller dans la nuit tombé depuis déjà une heure. Après une semaine de discussion, j'avais enfin réussis à convaincre le village de Thalia de rallier notre ville. Quand nous sommes rentrées, le premier soir, Elena et moi avions tout de suite demandé une réunion d'urgence par vidéo-conférence avec le reste du Conseil. On avait voté et accepté, que ce petit village vienne rallier nôtre ville en échange d'information sur la société d'avant, les écoles, la Terre et tous se qui s'en suit.

Le chef, John Desse, est dur en affaire mais malheureusement pour lui, moi aussi. Il voulait être absolument certain de notre sincérité, et avant d'accepté, a voulu visité la ville et rencontré les autres leaders ce qu'on a fait par vidéo-conférence, avec l'aide de Jake. Avant-hier soir, il a enfin accepté, sous les menaces et conseils de sa femme.

Je le respecte.

Parce qu'au fond, il veut la même chose que moi.

La sécurité des siens.

Hier matin, ils sont venus s'installé et apparemment notre ville s'appelait Mississauga avant mais nous l'avons rebaptisé ''Convergence'', je vous laisse deviné d'où cela vient. Enfin bref, ils vivent à présent dans le quartier Ouest de la ville, dans des immeubles selon leurs choix. Bien sûr, leur appartements ont été aménagé et a mangé leur a été fournis.

Mon regard divague vers les minuscules contours de Chicago, devant le coucher de soleil. Cela me rappelle la fois ou, avec Tobias j'ai regardé le couché de soleil du train. Je souris à cette pensé. Il me manque, d'un manque profond il est comme ma drogue. Je souffre, irrévocablement, je souffre. Des larmes coules sur mes joues et je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter, je craque.

J'aimerais perdre la vue pour ne plus souffrir. J'aimerais perdre l'ouïe pour ne plus pleurer. Mais je ne voudrais ne rien au monde perdre mon cœur car cela m'empêcherais de l'aimer.

Doucement, sur le toit de ma nouvelle ville, je craque en silence, pleurant les êtres perdu que je n'avais pas eu le temps de pleurer avant, parce que je devais être forte, pour Emi, pour mes amis et pour ceux qui me font confiance, mais aujourd'hui, devant le soleil qui s'éteint doucement pour laisser place à la lune, son amante, je craque, je pleure. Maman disant toujours : _« Le soleil aime la lune tellement, qu'il meurt tous les soirs, pour la laisser vivre, tout comme elle mourrait petit à petit, pour essayer de le faire vivre. »_. Il n'y a pas de plus belle preuve d'amour que ça. Mourir pour l'autre, donner sa vie, mais rien demandé en retour. Cela peut paraître idéaliste, et ça l'ai surement, mais au moins ils se savent en vie ou non. Ce que j'aurai aimé savoir pour Tobias. A-t-il réussis à se sauver ? Si oui est-il avec les résistants ? Chez les Sans-Faction ?

Je soupire et essaye de pensé à autre chose tout en laissant des larmes salées couler de mes yeux humides, mais mes pensé dérives en imaginant _ses_ bras autour de ma taille, _sa_ tête sur mon épaule, _son_ souffle chaud me chatouillant le cou et _ses_ yeux brûlant me regardant. _Lui_, tout simplement.

**ᘛᘚ**

Le quartier des Altruistes est mort et aucune vie ne se profil dans l'ombre. Alors pourquoi une activité informatique s'affiche dans ce secteur ?

Le jeune homme frissonne en pensant à son amour supposément morte. Peut-être est-ce elle ? Est-ce qu'elle a survécu ? Est-ce qu'elle peut avoir trouvé un endroit pour se réfugié ? Est-elle avec d'autres personnes ? Non, cela semble impossible. Des rumeurs ont couru pendant un moment, apparemment Tris était captive chez les Erudits, mais a réussi à s'enfuir. Malheureusement il y a aussi une autre version, moins cool, elle sera morte chez les Erudits, mais sachant que ces derniers n'enterre pas leurs victimes mais les empilent dans un entrepôt (dégelasse soit dit en passant) qui est surveiller par les résistants et que ceux-ci n'ont eu aucune image de Tris, il reste sceptique.

Il regarde le couché de soleil devant lui de sa chambre de son ancienne maison d'Altruiste. Celui-là –le couché de soleil- lui fait penser à celui, le seul, que Tris et lui ont regardé ensemble, quand ils étaient dans le train.

Elle lui manque, si elle est encore en vie, il aimerait qu'elle sache qu'il est las de l'attendre, mais il sait d'avance ce qu'elle lui répondrait. Elle lui dirait qu'il ne l'a pas vraiment attendu, qu'il avait pourtant été avec sa meilleure amie.

_Ex_ meilleure amie, se corrige-t-il. Christina est venue à carrément haïr Tris quand elle a appris que c'était elle qui avait tué Will. Il sait, pertinemment que si Christina est avec lui ce n'est que pour se venger de Tris qui a tué Will. Pourtant il l'a laissé faire en espérant oublier l'ancienne Altruiste. Mais il n'y arrive pas, elle bouscule ses pensées, les troubles, l'empêche de dormir et est présente dans chacun de ses rêves ou cauchemars. Elle le hante, tout simplement. Comme une âme égarée ne trouvant pas le chemin vers le paradis –ou les Enfers dans certains cas.

Il soupire et appuis ses deux mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre en essayant de pensé à autre chose. Peine perdue, ses pensées reviennent à chaque fois vers un petit bout de femme aux cheveux blond et aux yeux gris. Ses pensées dérivèrent en imaginant ses bras autour de _sa_ taille, sa tête sur _son_ épaule, son souffle chaud lui chatouillant _son_ cou, la faisant frissonner et ses yeux brûlant _la _regardant. _Elle_, tout simplement.

Des bras l'entoure, le faisant sursauter, il se retourne et voit Christina. Il soupire intérieurement, c'est dur de sortir avec la meilleure amie –ou plutôt l'ancienne meilleure amie- de la fille qu'on aime et qui est morte.

**ᘛᘚ**

Ici, je manque d'action, sa fait maintenant un mois et demi que je suis là, mais à part les compromis fait avec John et l'arrivé de son peuple dans la ville, rien ne s'est passé d'intéressant.

Seulement, hier toute la ville se mit en effervescence. Les Convergents arrivait en masse des souterrains de Chicago pour s'installer en ville. Avec les autres leaders sur place (Jake, Marcus et Elena) et la Garde, j'ai dû amener les nouveaux habitants dans leurs nouvelles habitations. C'était assez chaud car malgré le fait que certains nous aidait, il fallait que tout le monde sois sous un toit cette nuit, que demain, les profs fassent cours aux enfants comme d'habitude, que la salle de sport du centre soie aménager et que chacun est un plan de la ville, histoire de ne pas se perdre.

_Les enfants… Avec les Convergents, tous les enfants sont venus, même si leurs parents ne sont pas là. Deux grands dortoirs, salle de bains, cinq petites chambres, une infirmerie et une immense salle cinéma ont été aménagé pour les enfants dont les parents sont restés en ville et ceux qu'ils surveillent. Pour ces derniers, un nouveau poste a été créé. Surveillant et surveillante. Je crois que tout le monde comprends ce qu'ils doivent faire rien qu'au nom de leur travail._

Aujourd'hui on a mis en place un service de police avec l'aide de John qui nous a expliqué à quoi se poste servait avant la Guerre de Séparation. C'est-à-dire, faire respecter les lois. D'ailleurs, depuis trois semaines, le Conseil a déjà mis en place quatre lois :

**Tout habitant, indépendamment de l'endroit d'où il vient, est égal aux autres hommes.**

**La violence ne résout rien, rien ne peut donc excuser la violence. Ceux qui si résoudront seront puni par la justice et un tribunal.**

**L'enfant a le droit et le devoir d'être éduquer, d'aller à l'école, d'avoir des amis et une famille.**

**Tout homme ou femme a le devoir de faire partis à part entière de la société en donnant son avis, en votant et en l'aidant à fonctionner en travaillant pour son développement.**

Voilà nos quatre lois du moment. La première pour cesser les différences Sincère, Altruiste, Audacieuse, Erudite, Fraternel ou ''ceux qui viennent de l'extérieur'' autrement dit le peuple de John.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, le Conseil lui a offert une place au Conseil pour exprimer les pensé et les avis des siens. Il a refusé avant d'accepter sous mon harcèlement envers lui, ce dont je suis particulièrement fière. Il sera le porte-parole de son peuple, comme moi avec les Divergents, comme Elena avec les Sans-Factions, comme Éric et Steve avec les Audacieux, comme Jake avec les Erudits et comme Marcus avec les Altruistes. Il fait à présent parti du Conseil et, à ce prix à un appartement à disposition à l'immeuble des leaders et de la Garde. D'ailleurs, nous avons rajouté des effectifs dans la Grade pour protéger John.

-TRIS ! crie la voix d'Emilie à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

En effet, en attendant que je retourne au QG, ma petite puce habite avec moi, et quand je serai parti, elle ira chez Elena, qui a accepté à cœur joie.

_Retourner au QG… _Personne n'est encore au courant à part les leaders –dont John. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de l'annoncer à Thomas, Will, Minho, Jennifer, Clara et aux autres. Ni même à Emi… Elle va être triste. Il faut que je le lui dise.

-J'arrive ! je lui réponds.

En rentrant dans l'appartement j'étais sur le balcon, je suis dans le salon. Je me suis aperçu récemment que le salon donnait sur un balcon, plus grand que celui de ma chambre.

-J'arrive, je répète en me dirigeant vers le couloir des chambres.

Quand j'entre dans la chambre de ma petite puce, elle est déjà couché sous les couverture, attendant que je lui dise bonne nuit et que j'éteigne la lumière.

Je vais à côté d'elle sur le lit et la borde en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Apparemment mes tourments sont inscrits sur visage parce que Emilie me demande très vite ce qu'il ne va pas.

-Rien ma puce… Enfin si. Je dois retourner au QG, en-dessus de Chicago.

-Bah, je viens avec toi alors !

-Non, ma puce, tu ne peux pas, tous les enfants sont ici. Tu dois suivre les cours et rester.

-C'est pas juste, j'aimerai être plus grande pour pouvoir rester avec toi, dit-elle d'une mine boudeuse.

-Oh non, tu grandis déjà assez vite et bientôt tu me diras d'arrêter de te surprotéger ! m'exclamais-je en rigolant.

J'arrête de rigoler.

-Tu sais on pourra se voir en vidéoconférence grâce à Jake, et puis tu seras avec Elena, Jake, Jennifer, Thomas, Minho, tout le reste de la Garde, et tes amies Cécile, Lisa et Mathilde.

Elle hoche la tête l'air convaincu.

-Tu as raison, je serai forte et fière, pour toi, parce que tu serais heureuse de voir que tout ce que tu as fait n'est pas pour rien.

Je souris avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front.

-Allez, essaie de dormir, je reviendrais voir si tu dors un peu plus tard. Je t'aime.

Je me lève pour me diriger vers la porte. J'éteins la lumière avant de glisser.

-Je t'aime ma puce.

Juste avant de fermer entièrement la porte j'entends Emilie me répondre d'une voix fatiguée.

-Je t'aime aussi grande sœur.

Je vais de nouveau dans le salon, après avoir pris un livre dans la bibliothèque. C'est un livre fantastique apparemment. Je me demande vraiment où Jake et les autres ont trouvés tout ça !

Le titre : _Harry Potter._

Le résumer : _Le jour de ses onze ans, Harry Potter, un orphelin élevé par un oncle et une tante qui le détestent, voit son existence bouleversée. Un géant vient le chercher pour l'emmener à Poudlard, une école de sorcellerie !_  
_Voler en balai, jeter des sorts, combattre les trolls : Harry Potter se révèle un sorcier doué. Mais un mystère entoure sa naissance et l'effroyable V..., le mage dont personne n'ose prononcer le nom._

Il a l'air cool !

Avant que je n'aie le temps d'ouvrir le livre pour commencer à le lire, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

En regardant à travers l'œillet de la porte, je vois toute la bande, à part Steve et Éric qui sont toujours au QG. Ils sont tous là. Elena, Clara, Jennifer, Jake, Thomas, Minho, Will, Alexandra, Orest, Mydria, Derek, Alison, Jared et Matt. Les meilleurs.

* * *

_**Bon voilà... Deux chapitre en une soirée ^^**_

_**Je dois vous avouez que j'avais presque abandonner l'idée de poster cette fanfiction ici, je n'étais plus motivée mais me revoilà :D**_

**_Merci de lire, et s'ils vous plait, donner vos avis, c'est ça qui me motive à poster !_**

**_Bizzzzz_**


End file.
